


Bravado

by SimoneBlack



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comedy, Drunken Flirting, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Romance, Smut, lovers and friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24708163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimoneBlack/pseuds/SimoneBlack
Summary: Brienne could be cool. Brienne could be savvy. She had the world at her fingertips; great career, great friends, and a great place in the capital city. She could definitely help her friend, Jaime Lannister, plan a date with another woman. Even though she was in love with him herself. Definitely.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 102
Kudos: 213





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello All! I hope you enjoy this story. I had a lot of fun writing it. And I hope it helps lighten moods during these crazy times. Please feel free to leave comments!
> 
> Each chapter I will post a Mood: A song that heavily inspired me while I was writing this story. I hope to have a nice playlist come the end of the story. Please enjoy the music too!
> 
> [Mood: Flight Facilities - Crave You (Royal Refix)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DgtVRh8SpNk)

_She may be ugly but..._  
  
The thought came unbidden to her as they pushed through the throng of city dwellers, making their way through the trendy part of Flea Bottom. Brienne Tarth could see the signs of the restaurant up ahead, and her nerve failed her. "Margaery." She said, reaching out a hand to grab her friend storming forward. "Marge." Brienne called, tripping and grabbing hold of her.  
  
"What's wrong?" Margaery Tyrell asked, turning around to face her, and annoying disgruntled pedestrians on the sidewalk. Brienne pulled her under a store awning and out the way of the foot traffic. "I think we still have a little time to go home and change. This outfit just doesn't suit me." Brienne told her over the noise of the street, opening her coat to reveal her clothes.  
  
Margaery grinned as she looked Brienne over. She was wearing a silk, sheer, red button-down that showed the slightest hint of her nipples. The shirt was tucked into a pair of tight tanned leather pants. Her boots were high, brown and supple.  
  
"Its perfect!" Margaery gushed, her dimples dipping in her cheeks. "He'll take one look at you and melt. "  
  
Margaery had chosen the outfit. For some reason, Brienne thought otherwise. "Now come on! We're already late!" She grabbed Brienne by the forearm and started lugging her through the crowd. They were headed to The Shroud, the new trendy karaoke bar, for Jaime's return party.  
  
"Margaeryyy!" Brienne whined, but Marge only mimicked her saying, "Bri-ennnnne!" In the same tone. They were there. The building was tall sandstone brick with a black door that blocked out all light and sound. _The Shroud_ was painted on it in white calligraphy.  
  
A part of Brienne wanted to dig her heels in right there, like a petulant child. Margaery felt her tension and turned. "You can do this, Bri."  
  
"Aren't you nervous? You know... about Tyrion... and Shae."  
  
Margaery gave her a long look. She smiled brilliantly. "Not at all." Brienne knew she was lying.  
  
"Look, we're here to have fun tonight. I want you to be embraced in passion with him come the end of the party. But even if that doesn't happen, he's still your best friend. Right?" Margaery asked her, in what Brienne felt was a warning tone.  
  
Brienne nodded her head. "Of course."  
  
Margaery's grin returned and she yanked the doors open. "Then let's go!"

Warmth, singing, chatting and the smell of food hit Brienne strongly in the face. The host stand was there at the door, but beyond was an interior of sleek black marble, groups of people drinking and talking around standing tables, and a stage with a singer growling out a song.  
  
Briennes knees became powder. If she had to get on that stage and sing a ghastly tune before Jaime and everyone else in _this_ outfit...  
  
"Margaery Tyrell and Brienne Tarth for Tyrion Lannister's party. " Margaery was telling the hostess at the stand. The woman nodded, grabbed a clipboard and beckoned them to follow. They shouldered through the dense press of people in the restaurant. Brienne gave one dubious last look at the man on the stage belting his heart away, and followed Marge and the hostess down a hall.  
  
When the doors to the elevator closed, all the noise was silenced. They rode it to the third floor. The hall there was lined with doors and completely quiet. They reached the last door, which was labeled in small gold lettering ' _305_ '.  
  
The hostess unlocked the heavy door, smiled and gestured them in. "We're here, bitches!" Marge cried out to the others as she stepped in and was immediately embraced.  
  
Music and singing flooded the hallway as Brienne came inside. The party room was as big as an apartment, but she barely had time to register it when she was she was immediately greeted by their group of friends and acquaintances.  
  
Tyrion and Shae were the first to approach her with hugs. Then came Jon, Arya and Sansa. Yara gave her a nod and a fist pound. Theon was too busy on stage, singing his lungs out. Yara asked him to come down, but he didn't want to waste his turn. Loras and Renly kissed her cheeks at the same time. Oberyn kissed her cheek for far too long, so Ellaria pinched him and smiled at her. Robb threw an arm around her while showing off Jeyne's big belly. Brienne met Daenerys Targaryen, in all her familiar beauty, who said, "Jaime has told me so much about you." Then Daenerys introduced her to Grey Worm and Missandei as her friends and crewmates. She was already dizzy, when she came face to face with Jaime.  
  
His spinach green eyes widened at the sight of her, and he grinned so wide she feared his lips would split. But instead he swooped her into a hug, slipping his arms underneath hers so she had to wrap hers arms around his neck. "I've missed you so much.." he mumbled into the side of her neck, squeezing her to him.  
  
Her stomach flipped at the feel of his body against hers, his warm breath brushing over her sensitive skin. She pulled away and gave him a crooked smile. "You'll miss me more if you hug me to death."  
  
He smiled again, arms still holding her. " We have so much to catch up on. How have you been? Let me get you a drink."  
  
She shook him a bit. "Jaime, slow down! We have the whole night."  
  
"We do." His eyes glittered at that. " At least let me take your coat." He said, pinching the bubbly material of her coat at her waist.  
  
Brienne immediately remembered the outfit Marge had forced her into and started to back away. "Its...no big deal really." She said nervously.  
  
Jaime gave her a bewildered look. "What?" He asked her, letting her go finally. “I know it's no big deal, it's just a coat.” He said with a laugh.

Brienne shook her head. “I'm just gonna wear it.” She excused. Jaime gave her an incredulous look. “You know, if you wear it inside, you'll be colder when you go outside. That's the best way to get sick.” He reasoned. “C'mon, get comfy.” His hand was stretched out to her. Brienne sighed through her nose and glared at him for a moment. He looked amazing; wearing a deep red button down and black jeans. He'd abandoned his clean cut, clean shaven look, opting for a small blonde beard at the chin and a gold hoop in his ear. It gave him an exotic air. “Fine!” She grumbled and slipped it off for him.  
  
Jaime gave her figure a full inspection, lingering at her nipples, before storing it away in a closet. Brienne blushed, fighting the urge to cover her breasts. “Marge picked my clothes.” She told him.

Jaime looked her over once more. “I love it. We match.” She blushed even more deeply, and looked around to see where Marge and the others were, and to finally get a look at the place.  
  
It was nice and big. Everyone was spread out. Yara had taken her turn on the mic. Marge was in a deep conversation with her brother and Renly. Shae and Tyrion were cuddling on the couch and everyone else was hanging out, drinking and chatting.

Brienne observed beautiful Dany for a moment. “So you really are done with your show? Retirement looks good on you, old man.”

Jaime stuck his tongue out at her. “So I'm an old man now? I'm only three years older than you!”

“You're prehistoric.” She joked, sticking her nose up at him. “Are you and Daenerys going to continue your show on this side of the world now?”

Jaime held up a hand, pausing the conversation. “Before we do all the catching up stuff, I need to get you drunk.”

“All those fancy Essosi drinks I've been missing out on?”

“Precisely.”

~~~  
  
“That is not how you eat it!” Jaime chided, holding the YiTish shrimp roll between his fingers. They were seated on a loveseat that was hidden behind the karaoke room's bar.

Brienne had her food pronged on the end of a fork. “I'll eat it how I like it, Lannister!”

“Boo! You gotta respect the culture! If you were there, everyone would look at you crazy! Here, let me show you how it's done, Wench.”

She gave him an annoyed look. It was his old nickname for her, back in grad school. “Fine, I don't want to be insulting.” She gave in.

“I love your open-mindedness.” He grinned. “Now just nibble it from my fingers.” He offered her the food.

It was so intimate. Brienne felt her face growing red. “Not afraid I'm going to bite you?”

He raised his eyebrows at her. “Do you bite? C'mon taste it before it gets cold.”

The butterflies in her stomach almost made her lose her appetite, but she took the piece between her teeth. It exploded with spice and flavor in her mouth and she was immediately glad she hadn't lost her nerve. “Mmm! Jaime your instincts have always been spot on.”

He looked pleased, watching her enjoy the bit of food. “It's not as good as the authentic thing. That, would have made you moan even louder than now.”

She coughed and he laughed at her.

“Shut up!” She growled, elbowing him gently in his side.

“But really you would have loved it there.” Ruefully he said, “I wished you would have come to visit me at least once, all those years I'd begged you. I wanted you to be my special guest.” For just a brief second, she thought he looked sad.

And she felt guilty. “You know I was busy with my work. But I never missed an episode. So really, It was like I was there with you all the time.”

That seemed to cheer him. “I still haven't seen you dance professionally. Which troupe are you with now?”

Brienne shook her head, her excitement bringing a smile to her face. “None. I'm with the circus now. I'm a contortionist. We start the winter session in two weeks.”

Jaime's eyes lit up. “Really? I'm going to be at your next show, you know. Do you do backflips and handstands?”

Brienne was beaming now. “All that shit.” She said playfully, and giggled.

He eyed her up for a moment. “You know, I'm hungry too. Aren't you going to feed me?” His voice sounded deeper.

She picked up a shrimp roll between her fingers and fed it to him. He took it from her slowly, and she felt the barest flick of his tongue on her fingertips. She blushed.

Then Jaime took a big swallow from his glass of spiced strongwine and grabbed her by the wrist. “The mic is free. We have to tear it up at least once tonight.”

They sang their favorite song by _Drogo and the Screamers:_ Conquest; laughing and screwing up the lyrics along the way. Everyone was cheering them on, Margaery loudest of all. Jaime was about to suggest another song when Tyrion stood up on the coffee table, arms raised for attention.  
  
“Now I know Jaime is the birthday boy,” Tyrion started, and everyone shouted and hooted on Jaime's behalf. “But I have an announcement to make.” Tyrion finished when the voices died down. He turned to Shae and knelt, presenting a velvet box. The raven haired beauty squealed when he opened it to her. “Shae, will you be my wife, my lady, and my love forever?”

Of course Shae crowed yes and of course everyone cheered and applauded. Even Brienne clapped reluctantly, but when she glimpsed Margaery, her roommate had gone pale as though ice water had been dumped on her. Margaery left to the back of the karaoke room. Brienne excused herself from Jaime and followed her.  
  
There was a women's and a men's bathroom in the back. Brienne chose the men's. Marge let her in, and Brienne was happy to see that she wasn't crying.

“I'm so sorry Margaery.” Brienne told her softly. Marge was seated on the toilet, her head and shoulders down. “She isn't right for him. She only wants him for his money.” Margaery lamented.

“Margaery, don't. You should...you should be happy for him.” Brienne touched the top of her head, smoothing the brown curls.

Her friend sat quietly for a moment, and Brienne feared she would start crying. “Marge?” She touched her shoulder, but Margaery waved her off.

“It's whatever!” Her voice sounded brighter and higher than usual. “I'm going to get drunker and have fun!” She stood up off the toilet and straightened her skirt. Then she grabbed Brienne by the forearm. “But I want you to promise me that you'll have fun as well.” She winked and Brienne rolled her eyes.

“Marge!”

Margaery cut her off and gave her a mischievous, meaningful look. “You know what I mean.” Before Brienne could say another word about it, she threw open the bathroom door and Brienne was forced to follow her out.  
  
Brienne was stunned to find Jaime standing there when they exited. She hoped he hadn't heard them. He asked them if they were okay, but Marge piped sweet and cheery, “We're fine, Jaime. Girlfriends go to the bathroom together.” She gave Brienne one last look that screamed trouble and said, “Now Brienne, give Jaime the best welcome back night of his life.” She winked before announcing it was her turn on the mic. Brienne watched her grab a bottle from the bar and head to the stage.  
  
She was just about to go after her but Jaime stopped her. “She'll be alright, she's got no where else to go. Besides we're not done catching up yet.”  
  
They posted back up on the loveseat behind the bar. Servers brought in an assortment of different food and drinks for them. Jaime graciously poured her a large glass of fiery strongwine.

“So...” Brienne started, after taking a hearty swallow of her drink. “You know that I work with the circus now. What are your plans, since you're back for good? Will you and Daenerys do a Kings Landing cooking show?”  
  
Jaime offered her a sip of his own drink, which was a different, nutty flavoured rum. “Hm, I'm not so sure about that. Maybe? I grew up here, so it'd be like doing a show in my kitchen. I might work for the newspaper or a local blog or something.”

“The news?” Brienne wrinkled nose. “That's too mundane.” She teased him.

“Adventuring has given me simple tastes.” He agreed. “I mean, I could keep doing documentary work.” He mused. “But not food again, or I'll be as fat as the Seven Kingdoms, instead of just living here.”  
  
Brienne rolled her eyes at that and said, “I'm sure your workout routine wouldn't allow that.”

He gave her a sly look. ”How do you know?”

Brienne huffed. “It's obvious you've been hitting the gym, or hitting the gym with a gym. You look great.”  
  
“You think so?” He teased, nudging her.

“Oh shut up.” She grumbled. “You know you look good.”

“Well, my Brienne of Tarth, no matter what I do, I'll be around you from now on.”  
  
She blushed. “Why?” She asked.

“Your my best.” Was all he said. Then he grew serious and asked, “Why did you delete your Westbook account?”  
  
Hyle's cruel last words to her whispered in her mind. _She may be ugly, but her pussy's tight_. Brienne shrugged, feigning nonchalance. “Had to get away for a while. Social media toxicity and all that.” She'd reported Hyle after he'd bitterly posted private pictures of her online. But the damage had been done, and along with deleting her account, she chose to leave her job as a dancer.

Jaime didn't know all that though. He booed her playfully and whipped out his new phone. “No more disappearing.” He said. “Give me your number.”  
  
She gave it to him and he texted her immediately. “Let me see it?” He asked her. She showed it to him and he looked please. The text said, ' _Don't be a stranger_!'  
  
“Oh, I'm the stranger?” she asked and he said, “The strangest.”  
  
“And how are you going to stop me from being strange?” She teased. The alcohol was starting to get to her. Jaime grinned saying, “I like it, in a way.” Then he said, “I miss how we used to hang together in grad school.”

Brienne nodded, agreeing with him.

“I want it to be that way again.” He told her, wistfully.

“It will Jaime.” She agreed with him again.

He turned to her. “You remember how everyone at school thought we were dating?” Her stomach squirmed.  
  
She shrugged. “Well we were always doing stupid stuff together like partying and having sleeping overs and stuff. Men and women being too...close.” She said, remembering the painful tension and desire when he would crash on her couch or offer her his bed only to sleep elsewhere.

He gave her a measured glance. “Man and a woman...” He echoed her. “Was it stupid?” He asked, seemingly more to himself. His body felt closer.

Jaime threw an arm behind her on the couch. She leaned into him, unconsciously, then rested her head on his shoulder. “I think I'm drunker than I thought.” She mumbled into his peck.

He squeezed her shoulder. “It would have been nice to trick them one more time. Make them feel like they confirmed their rumors.”  
  
 _A nice trick_ , Brienne thought sadly. “Bah, they were all nosy cunts anyway!” She said cruelly. Jaime laughed. “Definitely.” He agreed.  
  
Then he squeezed her shoulder again, getting her attention. “Hey.” He said. Brienne lifted her head to him. “What?”  
  
He was holding his phone over them, the camera on. “Maybe give those nosy cunts something more to talk about?” He asked her.  
  
Brienne rolled her eyes. “Playing the toxic social media game, eh?” He shrugged. “I have to showcase my pictures for work!” Brienne looked at their image in the front facing camera. He was so beautiful, while she was... it didn't matter. It had always been that way for them.  
  
“Fine.” Brienne grumbled. Then, staring at the camera, she put on her best drunken smile. Jaime was angling the camera just right when a madness seized her. When the flash went off, Jaime laughed.  
  
His cheek had been warm beneath her lips. In the picture, she'd kissed him, and Jaime cheesed, green eyes glowing.  
  
She felt her face grow hot as they looked the picture over. “It's perfect.” He said. Then Jaime posted it on his page, with the caption. _Together again at last!_ \- with a heart.  
  
Brienne rolled her eyes again. “Stirring the pot.” She scolded. “Yup!” Jaime said cheerfully. “Can't wait to see people commenting.”

“Goodie.” Brienne said dryly.  
  
Jaime poked around with his phone a little more and Brienne peeped a few pictures of the exotic places he visited in Essos.  
  
“You really left your awesome adventure to come back here?” She asked him.  
  
He turned so he was looking at her. “Well how else was I going to see you again? I've wanted you to come see me in Essos for years.”  
  
She faced him, feeling her cheeks warm up...again. stupid cheeks. “So you're telling me you missed me that much?” She was only half teasing, but she wondered if it was really true.  
  
His eyes scanned her face and she swore they lingered at her lips. “Well yeah. It's not an adventure without you.”  
  
“That's sweet, Jaime. I feel the same way.” Butterflies fluttered in her stomach.  
  
“So we have to get together.” He said. “A lot.”  
  
“We will.” Brienne gulped.  
  
His knee bumped against hers. “Really?”  
  
She bumped his knee back. “Don't believe me, Lannister?”  
  
His voice seemed to drop an octave and he licked his lips. She really wanted to know what they tasted like. “If you break your oath I'll track you down.”  
  
“Maybe I should disappear.” She teased, matching his voice.  
  
He shook his head. “I'm an excellent location scouter. I'll get you.”  
  
“And do what?” She couldn't believe she was talking to him like this. She would never have said this if she was sober.  
  
But then she saw it. Something in his green eyes, locked onto hers. They seemed darker, and heavy-lidded. It took all of her self preservation not to reach out to him right then and there. She respected their friendship. She knew better.  
  
But his knee was still pressing into hers. “Take you on an adventure.” he said and grinned. “I have _so_ many things to show you.”  
  
Her eyes fluttered as she blinked. She couldn't stop her imagination from conjuring all the things she wished he'd show her. A dark velvety adventure. Stupid alcohol.  
  
He poked her in the chest softly, above her meager breast. “So you better stay close.” He warned her. Her nipples hardened immediately, and he could probably see them. _God damn strongwine!_  
  
“Fine.” She bit out. “But you better turn my number into a habit.”  
  
“Oh I will. Gonna send you all kinds of pictures and video and texts.” He said.  
  
She wrinkled her nose playfully. “No dirty pictures, mister.”  
  
His cheeks reddened this time. “You're so bad! I'm a gentleman.”  
  
She reached for his side, trying to tickle him. “Oh please, I'm sure you had the babes of Essos sighing your name.”  
  
He didn't squirm away from her touch like she thought he would. His muscles were hard underneath her fingers. “I'm not ticklish you know,” he said, banding his long fingers around her own. He grew serious. “And I haven't been with other babes, or anyone.”  
  
Brienne glanced at Daenerys for a quick moment. Jaime caught her line of sight and shook his head. “Nope. She's like a sister to me.”

Brienne's eyebrows raised and he rolled his eyes at her and chuckled. “Like an _actual_ sister.”

She laughed too. Jaime's eyes were open and wide, honest. _He couldn't be serious_ , Brienne told herself. He had to have been with someone. But..she knew he wasn't lying.  
  
“What about you?” Jaime asked.  
  
“What about me what?” Brienne asked stupidly.  
  
Jaime moved his hand as though to reach for her again, then she realized he was looking at her breasts and he dropped it. He dragged his eyes back to her own and said. “Are the guys of Kings Landing... do you have a boyfriend or anything?”  
  
Was he being sarcastic? No. His eyes were trained on hers and there was no humor in them. They were narrow. Curious.  
  
“Me? Ah no.”  
  
He seemed to relax. And she felt pathetic. No of course there was no one in her life like that, not since what Hyle had done to her. And Ronnet from college. They'd been the only ones.  
  
But she didn't want to look like a total unwanted hag so she drew up her false courage like Marge would and said, “I mean, no one serious. There's just so many to choose from in the city. So...you'll see.”  
  
“I'll see, eh?” He smirked and she knew he didn't believe her.  
  
She doubled down. “Yes, you will. I'm not the same ugly little shy girl I used to be. I am a grown woman. I...I date all the time!” The last sentence came out louder than she'd intended. And it was a lie. A foolish false lie.  
  
His eyes narrowed at her sharply. “Yes you are grown.” Then he sighed loudly and let his head fall back against the loveseat.  
  
“Apparently I should have come back even sooner.”  
  
“Why's that now.” She asked him.  
  
He looked back at her and grinned. “To keep you out of trouble.”  
  
She took a heavy swallow of her strongwine. “My dear Jaime,” she said sweetly, “what makes you think that _I'm_ not the trouble.”  
  
He chuckled. Eyes glittering. “I wonder if that's true.” He looked her up and down, and just the tip of his tongue swiped his bottom lip.  
  
Brienne felt a pulse between her legs. “Better believe it.”  
  
He grabbed her hand suddenly. “You have got to hang out with me asap.” He declared, while her breath quickened.  
  
“Asap when?” She asked, trying to ignore the warm calluses in his hand.  
  
“Asap like...” He paused to think. “Saturday?” He asked her. Today was Thursday.  
  
Brienne shook her head. “Got practice Saturday. My off days are Monday and Tuesday.”  
  
“Monday then.” Jaime said quickly. “If it's alright with you.”  
  
“Want me bad, don't you?” Brienne teased.  
  
“Ohmygod, so bad!” Jaime countered in a ditzy voice.  
  
Brienne laughed. “Well... I might have to move something's around but I'll try to make it work. Let you know in a day or so?”  
  
He bit his lip, and she would have swooned at how delicious he looked, if he didn't seem so nervous. “I wish you could say yes to me now. I got something serious going on.” He said cryptically. “I could really use your help with something.”  
  
Brienne deadpanned at him. “Oh so it's an emergency, now? What do you need me to do?”  
  
He gave her a cheeky grin. “Promise you'll come to my place and I'll tell you.  
  
She rolled her eyes. “You're such a child. Fine. I'll come. Happy?”  
  
He was still grinning. “Gloriously so.” He thanked her.  
  
“Now tell me wha-"  
  
“Hey lovebirds. The party's over.” Yara cut in, strolling up to stand in front of them. She had her arm around Theon, who was drunkenly clinging to her.  
  
“Brienne, your buddy is gonna need a hand over there.” Brienne followed to where Yara was pointing and realized Margaery was stumbling around, with her coat in hand.  
  
She stood up immediately, and felt the air shift as Jaime followed her. “Thanks Yara.” Brienne said, heading to her roommate. “That girl knows how to have fun.” Yara said behind her, then lugged her brother out the door.  
  
Brienne grabbed Margaery, helped her into her coat, saying, “Let's get home my dear.”  
  
“It was great. I'm great.” Margaery gurgled. And Brienne agreed, not entirely sure what Margaery was talking about.  
  
Jaime stepped beside her and offered her her coat, for which Brienne thanked him. She felt guilty giving all her time to Jaime at the party. She should have been watching Marge more closely.  
  
“So my place, Monday at six pm, you think?” Jaime was asking her as he slid her coat on for her. Brienne had a tight grip on Margaery's arm and said distractedly, “Yes sure.”  
  
“Do you all need a ride?” Jaime asked her. Brienne shook her head. “No we'll be fine.” Then she stuck her tongue out at Jaime. “You shouldn't be driving either.”  
  
He stuck his tongue back. “Tyrion ordered me a car. I am the birthday boy.”  
  
“Ugh no fast cars.” Margaery moaned, before hicupping and saying it was great again.  
  
Jaime gave Brienne a quick sidelong hug and reminded her again not to forget their date. She watched his retreating back for a moment, wondering when they said it was anything like that, when Margaery swayed heavily, causing them both to lose their balance for a moment. “Let's get you home.” Brienne grumbled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Mood: Spice Girl - Aminé](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0bG4G_wsJD4)
> 
> I love Aminé!

“Here, drink this down.” Brienne said, offering Margaery the water.

Margaery was hugging the toilet bowl in her bra and panties, her hair tied in a knot at the back of her head. She waved the offering away. “No, please don't say drink.” She moaned before leaning over and retching again.

Brienne patted her back until the wave was over. Half the day was gone. Brienne had managed to drag herself out of bed and make it to practice, despite her splitting headache. But Margaery was a monumentally different kind of sick.

“Never ever! I won't drink ever again ever!” Margaery babbled as Brienne rubbed and patted her back.

“I should have watched over you. Shouldn't have let you drink so much.” Brienne apologized for the fifth time since she'd gotten home.

Marge wiped away spittle from her face with the back of her forearm, then used said arm to wave away Brienne's apology. “Oh shush. You needed to chat with your lion boy.”

A hint of mischief glowed on her pale face. “So... you didn't give me details.”

Brienne blushed deeply. “Well I'm hanging out at his place on Monday.”

“You are?!” Margaery's head shot up at that, then she immediately and regretfully got dizzy and hugged the toilet bowl again.

“Just drink the water.” Brienne urged, once her roommate's spewing stopped. “You're gonna puke your insides out.”

Marge lifted her hand while leaning over the toilet. Brienne tried not to wrinkle her nose in judgmental disgust. She'd definitely been in the same position before, both with Marge and Jaime taking care of her.

After getting a few swallows of water down Marge asked about what happened.

“Nothing really. He just said he needed help with something and invited me over.”

“Help?” Margaery asked, then she grinned. “Hey Brienne, I need you to help me put my tongue between your thighs.” She said in a poor masculine imitation of his voice.

“Margaery!” Brienne wacked her back harder than she intended, but Marge cackled.

“I saw you two, flirting and cuddling on the couch. He's definitely fallen for you.”

“I'm not talking about this Marge.” Brienne grumbled. Her stomach was in knots at the thought of Jaime confessing something so crude, and delicious to her. She pushed the foolishness from her mind.

“He probably needs help putting up drapes or something.” She reasoned.

“Yeah, like he wants to drape his body over yours.” Margaery snorted.

“Shut up. I thought you were sick?”

At that Margaery puked and laughed at the same time.

Brienne didn't hold back her grossed out expression. “You're amazing.”

“The very best. You should tell.. Tyrion that.” Margaery groaned. Brienne felt bad for her friend. Tyrion and Margaery had danced a strange dance for years. Then he met Shae.

Margaery finally let go of the toilet and plopped herself on the bathroom floor. “Bah! I'm happy for the bastard.” She barked at no one. “I waited too long, it's my own fault.”

Brienne offered her more water. “It's good to be happy for him.” She said carefully. She rubbed Margaery's shoulder, gentle as not to make her dizzy again.

Marge grabbed her hand and looked at Brienne with narrowed eyes. “Don't make my mistake.” She said harshly. “You've played this little cat and mouse game with Jaime too. He's back now, so you'd better tell him how you feel, or someone less deserving will snatch him up.”

Brienne swallowed. “Marge, it's not the same.”

“Bullshit.” Margaery snapped. “Someone in this house deserves to be happy. And there's no one I know who's more deserving than you. So promise me.”

Brienne shook her head. “I can't do that.”

She would never know how anyone was able to sip water angrily, but Margaery pulled it off. “Fool.” She grumbled. Brienne rolled her eyes. “Okay, hangover grumpkin.”

There was a knock at the door. They looked at one another.

“You didn't invite anyone?” Marge asked, looking startled. Brienne shook her head. Another knock.

“I'll see who it is.”

“Send them away.” Margaery groaned behind her.

Another knock sounded as she walked through the hallway. “I'm coming, damn!” She called to the visitor.

She looked through the peephole and saw the distorted face of Jaime Lannister on the other side. Speak of the god damn others.

“Jaime, what's up?” She asked when she threw the door open. “How did you know where I live?”

Jaime gave her a heart melting smile holding up a bottle of something but Tyrion said, "We wanted to make sure you were still alive." At her hip. She hadn't realized. Tyrion seemed to notice. "Well don't mind me. I'm just the little guy who takes care of everyone."

"Oh gods Tyrion, I'm so sorry!" She moved to the side and beckoned them in.

"Brienne? Who is it?" Margaery's voice echoed through the apartment.

“Jaime and Tyrion.” Brienne answered back as the men took seats on one of the couches. There was no response from Marge, just the sound of the bathroom door slamming and the shower running promptly after that.

She turned back to her unexpected guests and shrugged her shoulders. Jaime looked particularly handsome today, despite, getting as drunk as she had last night. His hair was swept to the side in a stylish part. He wore a nice, high quality trenchcoat. Brienne tried to tuck a strand of shorthair behind her ear, feeling self conscious about her own appearance. She'd just gotten home from practice, and had bags under her eyes from her hangover. He looked well rested and healthy. Damn him.

“Should I... do you want some drinks or anything?” She asked awkwardly, feeling the green of Jaime's eyes on her.

“Water would be good.” Jaime said graciously and Tyrion nodded in agreement. She went to the kitchen. As she grabbed glasses from the cupboard she heard shifting then footsteps from her living room. “Let me help you.” Jaime offered from the kitchen door.

She laughed at him. “I don't need help fetching you water, Jaime.”

He had that bottle of drink in his hand. “I brought some coconut water for your hangovers.” He showed her the label on the bottle.

She took it and smiled. “That's thoughtful of you, Jaime. Marge will appreciate it.” She put it in the fridge. Then she went back to the sink, to fill the glasses from the water filter. Jaime was still there, watching her. She felt hot suddenly. She gave him a quick sidelong glance as she grabbed paper towels from the roll. She handed him his glass and he took a hearty sip.

“So...” He started, following her as she slid past him to head back to the living room.

“So... what prompted your visit?” She asked him, showing mock annoyance.

“That's a very good question.” Tyrion said, accepting his glass of water from Brienne. “Jaime seemed so adamant to come and check on you guys. You in particular Brienne.”

Her stomach flipped and flopped. Her body tensed. She saw Jaime elbow Tyrion in the side, and Tyrion returned the gesture.

Jaime cleared his throat. “I wanted to make sure you were still here in the land of the living.” He explained to Brienne.

“Ah yes you wanted to-” Tyrion was cut off as Margaery emerged from her bedroom, fresh faced and neatly garbed in a short house dress.

“Hey guys!” She greeted cheerfully. One would never know shed been nearly naked, puking in the toilet ten minutes earlier.

“Feeling better, babe?” Brienne asked Marge warily.

Marge looked over their guests before answering Brienne. “Actually, Brienne I'm out of aspirin. Could you do me a favour and get me some?”

She was up to something. “Sure thing.” Brienne answered her, searching for her car keys.

“Jaime, be a gentlemen and accompany my lady, would you?” Margeary suggested in a sugary sweet voice. Brienne tensed. Her back was turned, but she could hear Jaime's booted footsteps behind her.

“I was going to ask Brienne myself.” He was saying. He touched her shoulder, and she was forced to face him. “Can I ride along with you?”

She couldn't say no. Though she was feeling frazzled and ugly in his presence. She gave him a crooked smirk and said, “Well c'mon then.”

***

“You really should consider getting a bigger car.” Jaime complained as he oozed out of the passenger side. Brienne exited her small box car with considerably more grace. “It suits me just fine.” She sniffed, offended that he'd slander her trusty transport.

“Of course it does. You can fold yourself into a pretzel, legs.” Jaime joked, giving her legs a once over. Brienne reddened and started toward the store. “Shut up.”

Jaime immediately excused himself from her side the moment they stepped into the pharmacy. He seemed nervous, which was weird. “I'm just going to grab something over there.” He expressed disappearing down one of the further aisles. She raised an eyebrow then set on her task of finding Marge's medicine. Once she got it and headed to the register, Jaime was already there.

“What did you have to get?” Her question seemed to startle him because he jumped and shoved his item quickly into a paper bag. Too late though. Brienne had already seen it. Condoms. Her stomach sank.

“Getting it on?” She tried to joke with him, hoping she didn't sound as miserable as she felt in that instant. He smirked at her. “Gotta be safe.” And that was all he had to say about that.

As they made their way back to Brienne's car, Jaime grabbed her by the hand. “I don't wanna go back just yet. Hang out with me for a bit.”

She glanced at the condoms in his other hand. “Margaery is gonna need this medicine, Jaime.” She reasoned.

“Oh she'll be fine! Let her and Tyrion flirt a bit longer.”

Brienne's eyes widened at that. “You think...”

Jaime laughed. “They're a mess. Shae's great for him, don't get me wrong. But it could have been Marge years ago.”

Brienne had no response to that. Jaime hopped on the trunk of her car and patted the metal beside him. “Let's not talk about love that can never be." He said. "Let's talk about you and me.”

Brienne shook her head and took a seat beside him. The car dipped. “If my tires pop you're buying me a whole new ride.” She griped.

"The biggest.” He assured her. “So we can both fit excellently.”

“So why do you want to hang out in the freezing cold, when we're already scheduled to hang out two days from now?” She groused.

“I'm greedy for you, what can I say?”

She blushed.

“How was your day?” He asked her.

She sighed. “Well I made it to practice today. I was still drunk doing my handstands. You're corrupting me.” She glared at him weakly.

“I apologize.” He bowed his head jokingly. “My wish is to taint you only a little.”

There was something there to that. “In what way?”

His eyes glittered when he smirked at her.

He pinched her thigh and she jumped. “Aren't you going to ask me how my day was? Rude.”

She stuck her tongue at him before asking, “How was your day, Jaime.” Flatly.

“It was wonderful actually, thanks for asking.”

“What did you do?” She asked in the same dry tone.

“Well I did some shopping. I set up my dark room. Got most of my stuff unpacked.”

“All the fun stuff.” Brienne said, smiling at the thought of domestic Jaime.

“Well, I had to get my place ready for our date.”

That word again. So she hadn't misheard him last night. “You still haven't told me why we need an emergency hang out session.”

“Oh you don't remember?” He asked looking directly in her eyes. “I really am corrupting you.”

“I don't remember because you never told me, dork!”

“Well...” he started, and Brienne saw his cheeks pinken. “There's this woman.”

Her heart sank. “A woman.”

He looked at her earnestly and nodded. “I've been interested in her in a while, and I want to impress her. So I asked if you could help me with that because you told me you date a lot and...”

He was genuinely nervous over this person. Brienne's shoulders hunched. “And I said yes.” She knew she sounded glum.

Jaime's eyes widened. “Does that make you uncomfortable? I'm sorry. I just thought you'd be...okay with that. If you want to do something el-”

“No it's fine.” Somewhere she tried to muster that false courage. That bravado. She could be happy for her friend. She had to be. It had been so long. “I'm here to help.” She hated this.

Jaime watched her for a moment. He looked troubled. Then he looked at the ground. “I just want to figure out...what...”

“What's her name?” Brienne forced herself to ask.

Jaime looked into her eyes and his lashes fluttered. It was beautiful. “Her name is S..Pearl.”

“Spearl? You have a thing for a girl named Spearl.” Brienne laughed.

Jaime laughed too. “Its Pearl, dummy.”

“So she's not a mutual friend.” Brienne said, feeling slightly relieved she wouldn't have to see her face. For a while at least.

His hand fell on top of hers. Long, cool fingers. “I really want to thank you, Brienne for hanging with me.”

He squeezed and she almost wanted to take her hand away. “I haven't even hung out with you yet.”

“Yes! You're hanging with me now.”

“No this doesn't cou-”

Her phone rang. Jaime let go so Brienne could answer.

“Hey, my head is going to explode, come back please.” Marge's voice sang from the other end. Brienne finished the call and said to Jaime. “We gotta roll.”

***

Tyrion and Jaime left not long after they got back from the pharmacy. Margaery took her medicine and cracked open the bottle of coconut water Jaime brought them.

“So you two took your time.” She teased Brienne as she plopped down on the couch.

Brienne sank miserably in their old armchair. “Yeah Jaime reminded me of what we'd be doing on our date.”

Margaery leaned forward, seeing the frown on Brienne's face. “What is it?”

“He wants me to help him plan a date with another woman.”

“What!?” Margaery bellowed. Then she stood up, walked to her room and came back a moment later with her phone in her fist. “I'm cursing him out. That fucker!”

“Don't.” Brienne muttered, raising a hand. “Apparently I agreed to this last night.”

Margaery's eyebrows turned down. “Did you?”

“And then I confirmed again today with him.” Brienne finished dully.

Marge sat on the arm of Brienne's chair and hugged her around the shoulders. “Oh, babe. Why did you do that?”

“Because I'm a fool and I'd do anything for my best friend.” Brienne answered woodenly.

Marge sighed. “We all really don't deserve you.”

Brienne shrugged.

“It's gonna be much trickier now when you seduce him.”

Brienne coughed. “Excuse me?”

Her roommate flipped her hair. “You're going to seduce him.”

Brienne shook her head. “I'm not doing that.” She wasn't going to humiliate herself on top of having her heart crushed. “Besides women shouldn't compete over a man.” Like she could.

“You've spent years loving him. The least you could do is tell him how you feel. I think you both deserve that.” Margaery reasoned.

“Or, a better idea: I can help Jaime. He'll fall in love with this girl, they'll get married and I'll fade into being an obscure distant friend.”

“Jaime would never let that happen.” Margaery snapped. “Worse comes to worse, you'll just be happy for the guy. But you, Brienne, there will be a day when you get all the love. It is known.”

She tried to make herself look like she was cheered up for Marge's sake and nodded. “It is known.”

Margeary patted her shoulder, stood and handed her the coconut water. “I still might curse him out though.”

“Don't!”

“Just a little.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, our young, oblivious lovers finally start planning their date! 
> 
> [Mood: BANKS - Warm Water (Snakehips Remix)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3E6Svrs8qyE)
> 
> Warm Water is a personal fave of mine. Sexy, dancy, fun; its pretty damn perfect song. enjoy!

She could do this. She told herself as she dressed. She could do this, she told herself as Margaery made her change out of her sweatpants and forced her to wear a pair of high-waist jeans. Definitely could do this, was the mantra as Marge picked out a fitted long sleeve crop top for her. “I can do this.” Brienne said in a brave huff, as Margaery did her make up, bringing out the blue in her eyes. Margaery agreed, but to seducing Jaime. “I wont do that.” Grunted Brienne as Marge curled her lashes with mascara. “Well he'll take one look at you and reconsider Spearl.” Marge countered. Brienne sighed. Her beautiful friend had no idea the struggles of living with this face and body.

 _We're friends_. Brienne reminded herself as she parked her car in front of Jaime's condo. It was on the outskirt of the city, just at the border of the suburbs. Friends help each other.

She rang the bell and Jaime answered a moment later. “Brienne!” He said brightly, moving out the way so she could enter. His home was alive with the smell of spices and cooking meat.

“Looks good.” Brienne breathed, taking in the decor and layout of his living room. Most of the walls were still plain, except for a large tv mounted over a fire place. A plain black leather couch, a coffee table, and a set of tall speakers were the only furniture in there.

“You like? It'll be full of life soon. Here, let me get your coat.” He offered, already placing his hands on her shoulders. Brienne zipped it down and let him slide it off her arms. She turned to watch him put it in the coat closet when it caught her eye.

“Jaime!” She gasped, looking at the framed picture beside the closet door. It was the picture from the other night, when she'd kissed his cheek. “You really hung this up?”

When she turned to him he was looking at her, from toe to top. He shrugged. “I love it too much.” Then he eyed her up again and she blushed. “You have grown.”

If it was any other person besides her family, it would have been an insult. But he saw the changes in her. “I bloomed late.” She said feeling her cheeks burn. After college, her hips had flared out a bit to accommodate her large frame.

“No. Right on time.” He said, grinning. He waved her forward. “C'mon dinner's ready.”

“Better be good, Lannister.”

It was good. It was lamb and eggplant sauced with tomatoes over a bed of herby rice. Brienne was sure she was moaning by the third mouthful. Jaime observed her with pride and amusement.

She shook her fork at him, narrowing her eyes. “Shut up.”

“No, please. I live for your oral satisfaction.”

Both their eyes widened at that and they busted out laughing.

“Benefits of working on a cooking show. Though those Lhazareen grannies would cook me under the table any day.”

“Take me away.” Brienne sighed, forking more food into her mouth.

“I'll book a getaway for us right now if you tempt me.”

“Might take you up on that offer.”

“Now I'm tempted, you vixen.”

She almost choked. “D...don't call me that!” She stammered.

He looked her over with narrowed eyes. Then turned his head and said, 'Fine... _vixen_ '

“I heard that!”

The rest of their meal went pretty much like that; playful banter and the occasional dirty joke thrown in for good measure.

After dinner, Jaime offered her a tour of his home. It was a short thing; his dark room, his office, the bathroom, the back porch. But with Jaime explaining all the way, it was the most interesting thing that Brienne had ever listened to.

When it was over, Jaime cleared their dishes while Brienne stood and collected her courage. “Well we might as well get this over with.” She sighed, walking out to his living room.

***

“So tell me a little about Spearl.” Brienne teased angling herself comfortably on Jaime's couch.

He breathed a chuckle. “Pearl.” He corrected, while fiddling with the speakers. Music came on. _Drogo and the Screamers_ : Taste You. Sexy music.

“What do you want to know about her?” He sat down beside Brienne and pushed the coffee table away from them with his socked big toe.

“Well, when is your date?”

“Oh, it's this week.” He said airily.

He worked fast. Brienne fought the frown tilting her lips. “Like when?” She asked in a measured tone.

“Just later on...hey do you want more wine?” He changed the subject briefly. Brienne's mouth was open with her confusion. “I'm gonna get us more wine.” He said, popping off the couch.

“Ok...” Brienne mumbled as she heard him tinkering in the kitchen.

He was back in minutes with two glasses, a bottle and a wine opener in his hands.

“Now I know you weren't much of a drinker before I turned you to the dark side the other day, but I think you'll love this.”

He fussed with the bottle while Brienne muttered, “dark side” with an eyeroll.

“It's from Lys.” He said, handing her a glass. “It's called Vine of Pleasure.”

“Kinky.” Brienne said before toasting him and tasting. But aptly named. It was creamy, and sweet, and warming and strong.

Jaime licked his lips, grinned and winked at her. “Dark side shit.”

Brienne chuckled, but grew more serious. An impressive feat with the wine spreading pleasantly through her chest. _Focus Brienne_. “How did you meet this girl?”

“Oh, I met her a while back.” He answered vaguely. He was watching her over his wine glass.

“Like in Essos?”

“No before that.” He took another sip.

“So in Westeros, then.”

He nodded, “Yeah.”

“And I don't know her? Because I know everyone you know around here.”

“Are you sure about that?” He sounded extremely amused.

She gaped at him. Why was he playing around?

“Jaime, do you really want my help?” Brienne groused.

He sat up closer to her. “Yes I do! This is important to me.”

 _Ouch_. That actually hurt her heart a bit. She knew she was frowning. She took a sip of her wine before continuing. “Well what do you think she'd like to do? What is she into?”

Jaime's face pulled thoughtfully. “She's really talented. Serious about her career.”

“Which is?”

“Well...” He blinked at her. “She's an artist.”

“Oh, that's interesting. Maybe you can go to the art museum.”

Jaime shook his head. “No, I'd want to do something more adventurous and different and fun. Do you like the art museum?”

“It's okay.” Brienne pondered a bit. “Well if she's a physical kind of girl maybe you can do indoor rock climbing.”

Jaime made a face. “Meh. Not on the first date. Unless, you were interested in trying it?”

“I'm not sure. I mean...I think I'd be good at it...but I dunno. Not for a first date.”

Jaime nodded. “Noted.”

Something about that made Brienne give him a bewildered look. “What other qualities do you like about her?”

“She's hilarious. I can talk to her for hours. She makes me feel comfortable.”

“Oh.” Was all Brienne could say to that. She couldn't believe he'd kept such an important relationship from her. She muscled through it. “Maybe a comedy show then.” Brienne suggested weakly.

“Nooo. She's kind of sensitive. I don't think she'd get a kick out of people being teased. Unless, Would you want to do that?”

“Maybe. But this isn't about me. Well, what else is there to do in this city?” Brienne asked him, slowly losing all her playfulness.

“Plenty. But what would be perfect? This is hard.” Jaime sighed.

That was saying something. All Brienne wanted to do now was get this over with and get out of there.

“The movies.” She suggested. “No that's too mundane. A play, maybe?”

“Brienne.” Jaime said.

“A concert. Who's coming to town this week?”

“Brienne.” He said again. But Brienne was just throwing out ideas now.

“A street festival would be really good. No, but the Winterfest isn't for two weeks.”

“ _Brienne_!” Jaime stressed, touching her hand.

“What?” She asked, startled by the warmth of it.

He was looking at the wine glass in his other hand. And his cheeks were turning, pink? “Why don't we pretend that I'm taking you... out on a date?”

“Me? Why?”

“Well I always have fun with you, so I know if I came up with something for you, it would work out. It would be good.”

 _Great_. “Jaime I don't think that would be a good idea. I'm different from this person. What works for me may not work for her.”

Jaime tossed his hair, disbelieving. “No, I know whatever I planned with you would be perfect. Besides, we're already on a date so we can expand on it.”

Her face was flaming up. “No we're not.” She muttered

Jaime smiled graciously, outstretching his hand to her. “Aren't we though? Come, my datelady. Please let me woo you properly.”

She gave him a dry look. “Datelady?”

He smiled and beckoned her closer.

Brienne rolled her eyes and scooted closer to him until their arms pressed together. His knee bumped hers.

“Where do you want me to take you?” He was warm, and despite her hurt and annoyance, butterflies were blooming in her stomach.

They turned to each other at the same time. “You're taking me out on this hypothetical date.” She poked him in his broad chest. “What'cha got for me?”

“Well I'd take you to an authentic Essosi restaurant. One of those places that have been open for a hundred years. Family owned, local ingredients, intimate.”

She was listening now. “With a line out the door?” The best places always had lines out the door.

He shook his head. “I'd rent the restaurant out for you, so I could sit close and talk over candlelight with no disturbances.”

“Would the restaurant let you reserve on such short notice?”

“I have plenty of time. It's next week.”

“I thought your date was this week.”

“Oh yeah. It is.” He looked sheepish.

She raised an eyebrow at him.

“Well anyway I'd move heaven and earth to get it done...for you.”

Despite... _despite_ the fact that this was all for another woman, Brienne couldn't help but feel touched by this declaration.

She swallowed the lump in her throat. “That sounds, really good. But...” _Focus girl_! “What else you got? It cant end so soon.” She wanted to hear more, fool that she was.

The music on the speakers changed. It was _Warm Water_ , by a singer she'd forgotten the name of.

Jaime listened for a few beats, his cheeks reddening. “I..I've always wished I could dance with you.”

Her cheeks flamed to match his. “Dance with me?”

He nodded. “Yes. One of my greatest regrets was never seeing you dance professionally. And to actually dance with you...” He sighed. “On...on our date, I'd take you to a lounge with live music. We have the music part right now, so...” He stood up and offered his hand.

Her breathing felt heavy in her chest. 'No' was on the tip of her tongue, out of self preservation. But she'd never have another chance. She placed her hand in his and he pulled her up.

They skirted around the coffee table and took position facing each other. She wanted to laugh at the nervous smile on his face. Or fall into his arms. He wrapped one hand around her waist. The other he placed on her shoulder. She hugged him to her by his middle.

“Is this okay?” He asked softly.

“Are we ballroom dancing?” She was joking. But Jaime took her seriously.

“No.” He spun her around so that her back was to his chest. “This is better.” He all but hissed into her ear. And he was right. His warmth enveloped her. He was strong and sturdy and secure behind her. And he smelled so good. Then he started to move.

Brienne swayed in time with him, getting into the music. She felt his chest bump into her back, now and then. Tentatively, his hands ventured to her waist and he pulled her ass into his hips. It took all of her will power not to arch back into him. Instead she rotated her hips against him. It seemed to work, as he let out a deep breath that kissed the side of her neck. Every move Jaime made against her made her feel electric, and she felt the tension unwind within her. He seemed to take it as a sign of some sort; he rested his chin against her shoulder and nuzzled her slightly. His hands moved around her body, now. Up and down her sides, stroking her stomach. He hummed the music in her ear from time to time. She was growing wet from his caresses. Jaime was doing an excellent job of convincing her he wanted her. But then, she remembered this was his plan to convince Spearl and her steps faltered.

“Are you alright?” Jaime asked as she pulled away from his embrace. His cheeks were still flushed and his eyelids were heavy.

“Yeah, I'm fine. Just need some wine.” She said, taking her seat back on the couch. She scooped up her glass and took a hearty swallow. Jaime refilled his own.

He sidled up next to her, spread his legs so their knees were touching and said, “I've always wanted to do that.”

“You find pleasure in the simplest things. I'm happy to indulge I guess.”

“Funny that you say that. Dancing with you felt good.” Her heart quivered.

“I hope you enjoying our date so far?” He asked her before taking a sip. "We're up to the best part.”

“Oh really? And what's that?”

“The nightcap.”

“The nightcap?” Brienne guffawed. “How is having a little drink before bed the best part?”

“Bed?” He raised an eyebrow at her. “This is the part where I warm you up. Light a fire. We could curl up under a blanket and watch a movie.” He leaned toward her with intention.

She placed a hand on his chest. “Whoa, Lannister. What makes you think I'm the type to just come back to your place on the first date?” She swallowed. “Or Pearl for that matter?”

He wrapped his hand around hers and pulled on her. “Oh? So what type are you?”

She resisted, pulling their hands back towards her. “I might be the type who just wants to take along walk in the park after all that dancing. Cool off after getting so hot. Maybe I'd just want to sleep. What if you wore me out?”

His finger tickled her palm, and she snatched it back, laughing. “A walk in the park when its 21 degrees outside. You must have your Kings Landing guys mad with lust.”

She coughed at that. “I told you I was trouble.”

“So what about it?”

“What about what?”

“Say on our date, I invited you for a nightcap, with all the comforts of my little place, would you turn me down?”

“Our hypothetical date.”

Jaime shrugged. He wasn't looking at her anymore, but down at their legs. “If you were tired you'd could sleep here, just like when we were in college.”

And she'd have the bed while he took the couch, just like when they were in college. “Well I'm sure Pearl would have to make her own decision regarding that.”

His voice had gone very quiet. “What about your decision?” He asked.

“Well-” before she could get the sentence out, Jaime's hand splayed along her knee. She sucked in a sharp breath, watching, _feeling_ as his long, warm fingers travelled to her mid thigh. “If it was me asking you to stay, would you be comfortable enough to say yes?”

Her heart was pounding and her breath stuttered. “I--yes I would.”

“Just for sleep?” He lifted his head to give her his eyes and she could see all the hope and desire swirling in the jade depths.

Her throat went dry. She licked her lips. He squeezed her thigh and then slid his hand up to her hip.

“Jaime what are you-” She collected her frazzled thoughts. “Why-” No. that wasn't the right question. “Jaime.” She said, turning to him, placing a hand on his chest. “What do you want?

“Me?” He asked, dragging his hand up her body to her chin. He leaned in close to her.

“Yes. Right now? What is it?” She breathed.

He held her jaw softly but firmly. “I want you.” And he kissed her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things heat up between our oblivious lovers! I want to thank everyone who left kudos and comments. Its fun talking with you guys.
> 
> [Mood: Galimatias - South](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hKVX1YmVfXc)
> 
> *Sigh* This song is always a good mood song

She was kissing Jaime. _She was kissing Jaime!_ His lips were warm, soft and moist. She could taste the wine on his lips. And she was kissing him back. Angling her head to get better access to his lips. Arms wrapping around his shoulders so she could hold him in place.

Jaime was just as eager. He groaned in appreciation at her touch. He leaned over her slightly, trying to coil his arms around her waist. Then he pulled away from her, breaking the kiss. “No, this isn't right.” He seemed to growl.

“What?” Brienne breathed, heady and dazed from their kiss. Was he...?

He looked at her, green eyes gleaming. “I need you on my lap.”

Brienne blinked at him, then felt her face warm up with embarrassed insecurity. “Y...you wouldn't want that. I'm too heavy for that.” Memories of Hyle's bitter torment came back to her then. She started to shift away.

Jaime followed her movement, gently squeezing her hip. “I have to kiss you properly. Now please,” he spread his legs for emphasis, giving her a good view of her seat. “Come to me.”

The muscles between her legs, _inside her_ , squeezed with want. “Fine Lannister, it's your funeral.” She said deprecatingly.

She climbed over him tentatively and settled over his thighs.

“I guess I'm dying a happy man.” He looked mesmerized at the sight of her body over his. He placed his hands on her hips, and slid his body down the couch, so her knees settled more comfortably. “And you should know by now, Brienne. I'm strong enough.”

He looked up into her face. “Now,” he said and claimed her lips again. He dipped into her and pulled away. Sucked her bottom lip between his own. One hand grasped the nape of her neck.

Brienne. was. _loving_. it. His tongue touched her lips, asking for entry. She opened for him. Their tongues swirled and danced, teased and darted, slicked against each other in a way that had Brienne breathless and whimpering.

They broke away for air. Brienne panted, gazing at Jaime's face, taking in his swollen full lips, his pink blushing cheeks, his half lidded eyes that were so full of fire.

He grinned at her and she could see every one of his teeth. “This date is amazing.”

The flames that were burning in her belly and between her legs doused. “Jaime,” she said, suddenly feeling awkward again being on top of him. The kiss had blown away the reality of why they were there like that in the first place. “What about your date with Pearl?” Her voice quivered and she swallowed to alleviate her suddenly dry throat.

His hands caressed her sides, winding around to her back. “That,” he said, gazing at her body and urging her closer. “I don't want to talk about that right now.” He started kissing her neck. Soft wet presses that traveled up her jaw.

He was trying to drive her out of rational thought, but she had to know what was happening between them here. Though her head was was tilted to the side so she could embrace the feel if his lips.

“But...but, you invited me here to plan your date with her.” Brienne struggled. Jaime's lips latched onto her neck and she groaned, bucking her hips down into him unconsciously. His tongue licked her sensitive flesh and his lips sucked and she sighed and flexed her finger against his shoulders. “I just want to enjoy my date with you right now.” He said after releasing her neck.

“But...”

“ _Brienne_.” Jaime purred. “Wanting you is the only thing on my mind right now.”

She stared at him, wide eyed. “Really?” Why was the concept so impossible to her? But she had to ask him. “Why? Why me?” _Why now? Why ever?_

He looked into her eyes that moment. They were smoldering, and she felt the room around them shrink to his dark, wide pupils. He gulped and she watched his Adam's apple bob. “I've wanted...” He trailed away, darting his eyes to the side before returning them to hers. “Being with you is the only thing that makes sense to me.”

She huffed out a wry laugh. “Me?”

“ _Yes Brienne_ , you. You.” His hands snaked to her ass.

His words came out in a deep, longing moan. She attacked him. Her lips crashed down on his and all the want and desire and love she'd held back for years poured forth.

Their tongues twirled and glided. Jaime's hands squeezed her large ass. Brienne mewled and bucked down into him again.

“Fuck, Brienne you're driving me crazy!” Jaime said with a gasp.

“How crazy?” Brienne panted.

“This.” He said before sucking on the other side of her neck and pressing his hips up into her. She could feel him. Hard and hot between her legs. She ground down on him, enjoying the delicious friction and relieving some of the mounting pressure burning inside her.

“So...do you think you might like me better than...your King's Landing dates?” He asked, between licks and sucks of her neck and lips.

“What?” Brienne groaned, not remembering the lies she'd hold told him before.

His hands slid up her back, underneath her shirt burning her skin where his fingers touched, sending tingles down her spine. “Your other boyfriends. Do I...do I measure up?”

She pulled back slightly, giving him a wary look. There was lust in his eyes; his pupils were blown wide, leaving only a thin ring of green. But there was something else there, his eyes were wavery, watery. And his brows were turning down. He looked... worried? Never. _Never_ in her life would she have imagined him worrying if he measured up for someone like her. Not her Jaime. She grasped his face in both her hands. “Let's enjoy this right now, as we are.” She told him, maintaining her lie. She gave him a sweet short kiss on the lips. “I want you right now, too.”

Then she was kissing him like a flood. He was lifting up her shirt, exposing her fiery skin to his apartment air. She helped him finish the task, removing her crop top entirely. He made an approving noise at seeing she wore no bra and started at her collarbones.

He licked and sucked her skin from one side to the other. Her breath stuttered in her throat as she felt him. Then he made his way to her breasts, trailing his tongue down towards the meager mounds. “You have no idea how happy I am that you don't wear bras.” He mouthed wetly against her breasts.

“Don't need to. They're tiny”. She replied. The two other men she'd been with showed little interests in her breasts beside the first few times. “And what makes you think I don't wear bras?” She asked as a very late afterthought.

His mouth latched onto her left nipple and he sucked her in and she let out a broken yelp. “I was watching you the whole time at the party, and I prayed it wasn't a one time thing. I'm clearly blessed.”

He took her other breast into his mouth. She bit her lip, wanton voice humming away all the questions she wanted to ask him. _Just enjoy this, him_. Her mind whispered to her. She grated her hips down against his.

Jaime rolled his hips up into her in response, and she said. “I never thought you would want to...never thought that we'd ever...ever...”

His mouth left her body, leaving cool air to fan over the dampness. “You never imagined what it would be like if we...?” He asked, his voice sounded strange.

She gazed at his beautiful face. “I just never thought it'd be possible.” She shook her head.

“So you _have_ thought of us,” he rotated his cock up into her and she arched down on him, feeling her juices gush more in her panties. “Like this.”

“Jaime...shhh... stop.”

“Tell me.”

“I have, fuck! I have.” She gasped. Her pants were probably damp by now.

“I have. A lot.” Jaime said, transfixed.

The _bravado_ , the recent flaunting madness, the need to prove something to Lannister took over her then. “So are we just going to keep this in our thoughts?” She asked, rotating her hips down on him, watching him as she pushed her small breasts into his face.

He let out a moan, nuzzled, kissed her chest, and rubbed her against his lap. “No! I'm a man who acts.” He muttered to her, dark promise glowing in his eyes.

It was happening. It was happening! It was happen...Oh. She lost her train of thoughts as Jaime slowly steered her to the bedroom, as though he wanted to savor every touch he could give her. His hands cupped her breasts, brushed lightly over her sex, and his lips were all over her.

They fell on the bed together, legs and tongues tangled. Brienne gripped the end of Jaime's sweater, and nearly tore it off.

He laughed, helping her bare his skin. His golden, beautiful skin. He poised himself to attack her but she stopped him with a hand to his chest. “Please,” she said softly, stroking the velvet covering hard muscle.

Jaime shuddered as her fingers explored his chest, nails scraping down the plane of his belly. She'd seen him topless before. Hell, he slept topless in her dorm-worn even less. But to actually touch him, as she'd always wanted.

He laid on his side, sliding his hand up her inner thigh. “You think too much, Brienne.” He rasped and kissed her, effectively silencing her mind for the pleasure.

He rolled on top of her, tongue delving into her mouth as though trying to taste her secrets. His hand cupped her sex and Brienne mewled into his mouth. He rubbed her through her jeans. “Oh gods, you are so wet.” He hissed, teasing more than relieving the heat burning her.

Her jeans buttoned up the front, and he undid them with agonizing slowness, while kissing from her lips to her neck and back again. Jaime moved from her mouth to peel her jeans and panties down in one swoop.

There Brienne was, completely naked for him. His green eyes widened, taking her in from her brittle shorthair down to her toenails. He stretched her out and fell on her, devouring her lips and tongue, hands moving to map every freckle. Brienne's knees spread open and he nestled between them.

“Jaime!” Brienne moaned as he began to make his way down to her breasts. “Gods, Jaime.”

“Yes Brienne.” He breathed against her breasts before capturing a nipple in his mouth. “Say my name. Mine.” His voice rumbled.

She said it again as he claimed her other nipple. Again as his lips, his tongue slid and teased down her stomach. His tongue dipped into her bellybutton and she squirmed and giggled, her knees squeezing him.

And yet he moved lower, sucking her belly harder, intensifying the tingling, the wetness between her legs.

“Jaime!” She gasped when his lips kissed the hairs of her sex. And that devilish voice, Hyle's voice creeped into her head. _She may be ugly but her pussy's tight_. She moved her hand to cover herself and Jaime looked up from between her thighs, both surprised and crestfallen.

“Am I doing something wrong?” He asked her, his hands squeezed the undersides of her thighs.

Brienne shook her head, hand still covering her mound. “No it's good. You're good. Its just...”

For a moment she couldn't process how eager Jaime was to taste her so intimately. She'd experienced oral sex before, but this was overwhelming.

“Would it make you comfortable if I watched you then?” Jaime interrupted her thoughts, warm breath brushing her hand.

“Touch myself?” Brienne breathed. Jaime nodded eagerly, eyes as big as she'd ever seen them. The thought of his excitement sent another pulse through her, another gush of wetness that seeped between her fingers.

She slipped two of them in like she had many times before when she thought of Jaime during her secret nights. She closed her eyes.

“Can I see your eyes?” Jaime asked her, and Brienne's eyes flew open. She fingered herself, watching him as he watched her. Breathing heavily, his eyes slid from gazing at her cunt, directly to her face.

Her fingers felt nice, and familiar, but she was burning inside and it wasn't enough. Seemingly like an answer to an unasked prayer, she felt Jaime's hot, wet tongue brush her working fingers.

She stopped what she was doing, and realized he was panting. Jaime looked desperate, biting his lip. Then he licked it. “Just a taste? Please?”

Her insecurities bubbled up inside her again, but she couldn't leave Jaime so broken like this. She slid her fingers out of herself, stroking her clit one time for good measure, leaving Jaime whimpering.

He kissed the hairs of her cunt in thanks. Coaxingly, he spread her legs until her thighs touched the bed in a split, and fell on her.

“Jaime!” Brienne wailed when his lips latched to her clit. She bowed off the bed as his tongue gently and firmly swiped over her clit again and again and again and _again_. Never. Never had she known that it would feel this good.

Her whole body shook as waves of pleasure rolled through with each lick of his tongue and suck of his lips. He licked from her dripping opening to her clit. He sucked her labia into his mouth. And when he pushed his tongue inside her, she howled. She actually fucking howled.

“Gods you're so sweet. You're so sweet, Brienne.” Jaime sobbed.

And he wasn't finished. His tongue wagged over her clit as two of his fingers slid inside her her. His fingers were actually longer than hers and she squeezed around him, welcoming the length. His cheek rubbed against her damp folds and he groaned. “Don't tease me like that. Gotta focus on you first.”

She squeezed him again just to be cruel, but all the playfulness dissolved from her when his tongue met her clit again.

Fingers stretched and glided and coursed inside her. His tongue darted, lapped and laved against her clit. Brienne moaned and shuddered and her walls pulsed. Her fingers laced into his golden hair and she held him there, praying he wouldn't leave.

It couldn't have gotten any better. The pressure within her was building. Her body was quivering. Her mouth was making half intelligent noises. Then Jaime's fingers curled inside her, massaging her upper inner walls. Brienne arched forward as his mouth caressed her and his fingers coaxed her. She felt like she was going to scream. She felt like she was drifting away.

“Let it go,” Jaime mouthed against into her clit, anchoring her. “Just fall into it. For me?”

She had no idea what he was saying. She couldn't give him any confirmation. The build up became too much and her orgasm was on her; shattering her and ripping from her in a spray of thrumming pleasure. For a moment Brienne's vision whited out and her mouth had opened in a long, loud cry.

As the orgasmic throbbing ebbed, she saw Jaime smiling proudly, feeling his soaking wet fingers slide out of her. “That was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.” He declared before kissing her netherlips. She gave him a shaky grin and laid back against the pillows, brought her legs back together. “...How did you learn to how do that.?” She asked him breathlessly as he came to lay beside her.

“I dunno.” He said, taking his time, licking her essence from his fingers, “I've just always wanted to do that to you.” _Always_. It was a gesture that made the muscles of her cunt ache wantonly.

She kissed his lips then, tasting her flavour on his tongue. Sweet just like he said, she decided. Jaime rolled over her until he was between her thighs. The rough scrape of his jeans against her sex had her bucking into him pleadingly.

“I want all of you.” She told him, running her hand down to open his pants.

His jeans and boxer briefs were off him in a similar fashion as he'd done for her. He crawled over, eyes blazing. Brienne stroked down the sides his body, until her hand curled around his cock. His eyes closed. His breath dragged from his nose and he licked his lips. He looked so beautiful. She pumped him slowly in her hand and guided him to her.

He sank into her, filling her until they both sighed.

He slowly drew himself out of her halfway, kissed her, and thrusted. Brienne gasped when he did it again, pushing into her harder the second time. “Jaime.” Her voice quivered as he did it a third time. Brienne squeezed him hard when he hit home. “Oh gods, yes, Brienne.” He hissed.

Jaime slid in and out of her; hard and steady and strong. Brienne went from holding his shoulder blades, to crushing him to her, to scratching him as he sent wave and wave of sensation into her with each thrust.

Faster. “This is where I'm supposed to be. With you. _In you_.” He slurred, biting her shoulder. She arched her hips into him, riding him from underneath as he rocked from above. The build up was happening again. Deep. Throbbing.

He had a hand underneath her ass, moving her along his cock. A bar of flaming steel. He was thundering into her now. Crashing his body down into her. Fucking her like his life was ending. Her hand was twisted in the hair at the nape of his neck. Her legs wrapped around his waist. The strike of him against her womb sent her into a frenzy and her orgasm broke her apart. Her inner muscles rippled around him. She sobbed out a moan, still feeling him glide within her. When he came, he roared her name, filling her with his warm seed. He thrusted a few more times into her, and she gripped him, milking him until he was completely spent.

They took a few moments, regaining their breath, damp foreheads pressed together. Jaime pulled back from her, just enough for her to gaze into his eyes. He was grinning at her, and his mouth curled around one soundless word. _Always_.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brienne struggles to figure out how to move forward with Jaime
> 
> [Mood: Little Simz - Poison Ivy](https://www.google.com/url?sa=t&source=web&rct=j&url=%23&ved=2ahUKEwiK88qg6crqAhWemHIEHVgeBZ4Q8TUwAnoECBMQIw&usg=AOvVaw0VTJzWxrN8ZFOD4xbU2nov)
> 
> This song is fire flames. Somber, soulful and mellow.
> 
> I hit 100 kudos! I'm so happy! Thank you everyone for reading and commenting ❤

The laughter wasn't as loud as it had been, the last time. Rather, it was like listening to sound while under water. Brienne was twenty-three years old again, sitting at the dining hall table, clutching her fork like an anchor. Jaime sat across the table from her, seething. She couldn't look at him, so she stared at her plate. It didn't shield the daggers of malice she felt being pointed at her back, and Jaime was glaring daggers at them.

"...so eager!" Ronnet's voice was clear and thunderous. The laughter rang out, watery and vague. "She's ugly even for a practice girl. But you'll want to get alot of practice 'cuz her cunt feels amazing."

Jaime was up and stalking toward them. Shame and fear had frozen Brienne's throat as she watched him. "How do you like it, Lannister?" Ronnet said tauntingly, clearly feeling brave despite the danger he was in. "You must have had her a hundred ti-" once Jaime was in striking distance it was all over. His fist crushed into Red Ronnet's face, sending him crashing to the ground. 

The entire hall went quiet. "Jaime!" Her voice echoed. Brienne stood up, touching a hand to her friend's shoulder. She leaned over to get a look at the damage Jaime had done to her tormentor. The bloody ruin of the man's face was not Ronnet's, though. It was Jaime sprawled out on the floor.

Brienne jerked awake, sitting up in the huge, unfamiliar bed. The sheets fell down to her waist. _It was a dream_. She told herself. _An ugly fucking dream from the past_. Beads of sweat dotted her forehead as Brienne swallowed several deep breaths and her eyes adjusted to the darkness.

Jaime's room. Jaime. She looked upon his silhouetted form, sprawled nude and free beneath his sheets. He even slept pretty, she thought with a quiet , rueful laugh. He had a private bathroom that she hadn't even noticed. After relieving herself and washing her hands, she inspected her reflection in the cabinet mirror. There was a glow to her face, from the sex. But she was still ugly. She'd accepted that. But she was still perplexed at how Jaime, the prettiest man she'd ever met, was the only man she'd been with who wasn't disgusted by her.

Her musings brought her across his bedroom, where she looked out through the blinds of the window onto the darkened street. She was nude, arms folded beneath her breasts. What was this, now? Jaime had seemed excited about this other woman. But then his attention on her, Brienne. His best friend. He'd been so passionate. Loving her like he needed her. Fulfilling every wish and desire she'd ever wanted. She frowned. Should she expect anything? Would he still date this other woman? And if so, how could they remain friends?

She should leave, she resolved.

"Where are you?" Jaime's slurry voice cut through the darkness, interrupting her thoughts. She turned toward him from the window. "I'm here." She whispered. He was sitting up on one arm. With the other, he beckoned her toward him. "Come back to me."

She did. The moment she was under the sheet he spooned himself behind her, wrapping an arm around her waist and enveloping her in his heat. She put her troubled thoughts away, embracing the feel of him holding her. 

"I'm glad you're here with me." He breathed into the back of her neck, before kissing her. The words were sweet, and she blushed. The kiss was sweeter, and she shivered.

"You're blushing." He teased quietly, kissing her neck; longer this time. 

She grinned. "No." He kissed her again and she felt him. He was hard; his length sliding against the cleft of her ass cheeks.

"Yes." He needled, before sucking on her neck. His hands caressed her breasts, then made their way down to stroke her clit under the sheet. She lifted her leg, already wet and anticipating. Jaime slid his cock against her sex, teasing her entrance with his head.

"Yes!" He said again in a hiss, before burying himself in her.

***

Brienne woke up again later, to the sun peaking through the blinds and a pleasant ache between her legs. She smelled coffee. Jaime wasn't there beside her, but she could hear music playing from the living room. _Drogo and the Screamers_ : Believe Me.

She found her pants laid with care on the other side of the bed, her panties placed neatly beside them. Jaime's gesture made her blush. She rolled her eyes at herself. _Stupid_.

It was time to face the music. After her bottom half was clothed, she set herself to finding out what the hell they'd done with her shirt. She walked down the hall with her hands covering her breasts.

"Jaime have you seen the rest of my clothes?" She called out. When she entered the living room, she stopped dead in her tracks.

Jaime paused in his actions of setting their breakfast on the coffee table by the couch. It was a wonderful thing to see, but that was not what stopped her. He was setting the table in his red boxer briefs, and nothing else. Another wonderful thing to see, but she was not ready for it. The sight of him made her cheeks flame, and the sensational memory of their night together returned to her in vivid detail. "Um, good morning."

"Um, good morning to you, too." Jaime teased with a grin. He spread his arms as a means to present their breakfast, but Brienne had the sneaking suspicion he was just showing off his body.

"I made us food." 

"I see that." Brienne answered, and it was then that she realized that she was still topless with her hands over her boobs.

"I see you." Jaime countered and stepped toward her. "Why don't you come over here...and eat." He looked positively predatory. She had two instincts warring in her; to back away in self preservation or leap on him and release the beast. "My shirt..." She asked weakly and Jaime stopped mid-step.

He dropped his head and sighed. "Ah, you punish me." He pointed to the couch, eyes glittering with amusement. "Last I saw it, it was on the couch."

Brienne huffed and stalked over to the leather furniture as Jaime watched her. It was nowhere to be seen. She dug around the cushions until she found it. "Ah ha!" She cried triumphantly, waving it in his face. "You should've shown it as much care as you showed my pants." She scolded.

He wasn't looking at her, but at her chest. His cheeks were pink. A tongue darted out to lick his lips. "And your panties." He amended for her.

Brienne's face grew red. She gulped and nodded. "Those too."

He closed the distance between them, wrapping his arm around her waist. "You know, you could always eat without the damn shirt," he suggested in a growl. "Then we'd match." His lips claimed hers and she opened for him.

He moved to kissing her neck. "So you weren't planning on dressing for breakfast?" She asked. It was a foolish, playful question.

"I want you for breakfast."

So they had each other. 

Jaime never lied; it was one of the stupid, delirious thoughts that went through Brienne's head. She was on top of him, hands holding onto his shoulders as they fucked on the couch. His hands were supporting her hips and thighs as she moved up and down his cock, their moans filling the room. 

A phone was ringing, but she only noticed it distantly. She was so very close. Jaime was so deep in her, thrusting his hips up to meet her's, determined to take her there and make her scream.

"So good." He moaned into her chest before capturing her nipple in his mouth. She was going to come, she was at her peak. "Jaime!" She mewled in warning.

A loud, hard knock pounded at the door, and both Jaime and Brienne studdered their lovemaking to a stop.

The doorbell rang, twice. "Go the fuck away, please!" Jaime called out to who ever it was. His cock stroked slowly and shallowly inside Brienne.

"No the fuck I won't, thank you!" Tyrion's voice sounded from the other side.

"Oh shit, Jaime!" Brienne gasped, sliding off Jaime completely. She looked around his living room, trying to decide which article of clothing to put on first. Jaime was slow to arrange himself. "What?" He grunted annoyed. "I'm sending him away."

He stomped grouchily to his front door as Brienne struggled to wriggle into her jeans.

"Hi, Jaime." Tyrion said in mock pleasantry. Jaime was blocking him at the entrance, dressed in only his briefs and an apron as Brienne slipped on her coat.

"I'm busy." Jaime told his brother shortly. The cold air was blowing in, but he seemed unaffected. 

"Wow, you must be." Tyrion's voice agreed. "Seeing as we're thirty minutes late for our appointment with your inheritance lawyer. You know, so you can winkle a few dragons to pay for this lovely condo."

Jaime's demeanor changed. "Oh..."

"Oh. Get dressed." Tyrion corrected him.

"You wait here." Jaime told him and shut the door in Tyrion's face. "Asshole!" Tyrion's cheerful muffled voice called.

Jaime spun to Brienne and he looked on her apologetically. "I have to go." She nodded, trying her best to only look at his face.

"I'll call you." He told her softly, hand tugging the material of her coat. He looked so earnest. And she was a fool. They kissed, one last time.

  
***

"Finally made it home, did you?" Margaery greeted as Brienne stepped through the door. She was doing real estate work for her grandmother, noting sums in her ledger.

"Hey Marge." Said Brienne, trying to make a beeline for the bathroom. "Hold it right there!" Marge commanded, hopping off the couch and meeting Brienne in their hallway. She inspected Brienne over, and Brienne rolled her eyes. 

"Hickies, hickies, everywhere I look." Margaery sang with a dimpled grin. "Glad you took my advice." 

"Shush." Brienne chided, rubbing her bare neck self consciously. "I need to shower." She told her roommate by way of excuse.

Marge nodded and let her go. "Oh, I'm sure you do." Brienne closed the bathroom door. "I expect full details when you come out!" Margaery warned from the other side.

And she would have them. Brienne settled in the armchair, clean and fully dressed so Margaery could press her for those details.

"So, miss Brienne Tarth, lover of Jaime Lannister. How did it go?"

Brienne shrugged her shoulders and sighed. "Well he was asking me about how to plan for his date. But then I felt like he was flirting with me. And then...well..."

"Well...?" Margaery was literally leaning out of her chair, hanging onto Brienne's every word.

"He kissed me." Brienne's face was burning. "And then, everything happened."

"Oh Brienne!" Marge squealed, standing and scooping her into a hug. "I'm so proud of you!"

"Thanks." Brienne exhaled when Marge let her go.

She narrowed her eyes at Brienne when she sat back down. "Now, those aren't the details...but I'll let it slide. So what are you guys going to do next?"

Brienne blinked and shook her head slowly. "I dunno. He said he would call me." Brienne told her ponderously. "But I... I dont know where we stand...as friends." 

Margaery frowned. "Wait, wait. You didn't talk to him about how you feel?"

"We didn't have time. It all just rolled into a big, huge..."

"Fuckstorm?" Margaery raise an eyebrow at her.

Brienne's eyebrows turned down. "Dont judge me, Marge."

Marge raised her hands placatingly. "I'm not. Trust me, I'm not." She paused, and Brienne figured she was choosing her words. "I just hope that you two will understand each other beyond the sex, ya know? Is he still going on his date, with Spearl?"

Brienne lowered her eyes. "I didn't think it was my place to ask him."

Margaery grew indignant at that. "Well then I'm going to curse him out now, thank you!" She hopped off the couch and started storming to her room, when Brienne caught her by the arm. "No, please dont." Brienne pleaded weakly.

Margaery glared at her. "So what the fuck is he on then? He's gonna date this other girl and just use you for a fuck?"

That stung, deeply. _Practice girl_ , whispered in Brienne's mind. "He's going to call me. We'll talk." Brienne reassured.

Margaery shook her head, angrily. "Brienne I will not let him play you for a fool. You shouldn't either." 

"He wouldn't do that to me. He's still my friend. _My best friend_." Brienne stressed.

Marge did not look convinced. "He's gonna have to do right by you then. He has to come to you. Make things clear about how he feels about you."

"What if he doesn't know my feelings towards him?"

Margaery flipped her hair, scoffing. "Then he's an idiot. Besides...he's the one who told you about his other woman, right?"

Brienne swallowed nervously, remembering her lie about dating around King's Landing. "Right."

"So then you know what to do." Marge said with finality. "Let him come to you."

***

But it was hard.

Margaery sat up from the couch, pausing her _Westflix_ movie to fix Brienne with a narrowed look. "Are you texting him again?"

"No." Brienne lied, slid down her seat, clutching her phone and not making eye contact. It had been two days and Jaime hadn't called her since they'd last seen each other. But he'd texted her a bunch. She'd been busy with work anyway, practicing for her show that was fast approaching. 

_I have a job interview with Westeros National News tmrw_. He'd texted her this time. _Not sure if I should go with the blue button down or the cream sweater w/ grey blazer_. He'd sent selfies, wearing each one. He looked delicious in both. _Or maybe the red? I thought it would be too bold though._ Another selfie popped up. The buttons of his red silky shirt were open, exposing his toned, tanned midriff.

She blushed and somewhere she knew Jaime knew.

 _I'd go with the cream/blazer_. She texted him back. _It gives a good winter vibe._ _Tho red is deff your color_.

Margaery paused her show again and made huffy fussy noises. Brienne finally gave her the attention she wanted. "Yes Margaery?" She asked sweetly.

"Did he tell you that he loves you yet?"

Brienne blinked at her. "What?" 

Margaery crossed her arms over her chest. "You're smiling like an idiot over there so I'm guessing he's told you that he loves you, he's coming over here now to confess it in person and to make sweet passionate love with you forever and ever, the end."

Brienne's cheeks grew red and she dropped her phone in her lap. "No." She said feebly.

Margaery went off on her lecture. "Well if that's not the case then you know what to do, let him come to you. Has he called you yet, like he said he would? It's only my love for you that's stopping me from cursing him to holy hell. If he still keeps playing around I might just do it anyway..."

Her phone vibrated. Brienne snatched it up. Jaime texted her, _what are you up to? Send me a pic._

Margaery gasped extravagantly, her mouth falling open and everything. "You're _still_ texting him! Even after everything I suggested to you." She angled around, trying to get a peak at the phone, but Brienne locked the screen.

"Marge I'm not texting him." She lied, annoyed now.

Margaery shook her head, folding her arms again. "Brienne, Brienne. He needs to come to you. Stop playing this game, letting him lure you out. He may have been your best friend back then, but he spent years in Essos."

"So...what does that mean?" Brienne asked her, dread coiling in her belly like a snake.

"He might...the way he acts with you now might be...different." Marge tried, carefully. "He might be different."

Could it be so? Her interactions with Jaime seemed so natural. Tears pricked in Brienne's eyes at that. "Wow Margaery, that hurts." She answered honestly. She scrubbed the wetness away from her eyes with the back of her hand and sniffed.

Margaery knelt down to her level, her face strickened. "I'm sorry Bri. I'm not trying to fuck with your head or turn you against Jaime. I just think he should know better." She rubbed Brienne's shoulder soothingly. "Anyway if he does have any lick of wits in his head, he'll come around." She leaned down and kissed Brienne's forehead.

Brienne tried to feel cheered by Margaery's words, but the doubt settled on her heavily. Why hadn't Jaime said anything about it? Why hadn't he called her like he promised? Or visited? Had he taken Pearl out yet? She looked over his last text again. _what are you up to? Send me a pic_. She frowned bitterly. He should've known better. After what they'd gone through together. She closed her phone, and vowed to ignore him until he got his act together. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will our lovers come to an understanding? Let's find out! 
> 
> [Mood: Daniel Caesar - Get You](https://youtu.be/PBKa-AAy_vo)
> 
> The song starts at 4.39, but I highly recommend watching the entire Tiny Desk concert because Daniel Caesar is an AMAZING artist. Also if you're not watching NPR Tiny Desk concerts you are literally missing out on your favorite artists, and faves you've never even heard of. Get busy, and enjoy!

Jaime got his act together, or something toward it, at midnight on Monday. Brienne had just showered, after practicing bits of her routine in her room. She was reading an article about chiropractic maesters on her tablet, when a loud knock sounded at the front door.

Brienne heard Margaery answer it. "Jaime! What a surprise." Her roommate greeted him flatly. Brienne crept closer to her bedroom door to listen.

Jaime's voice was notches lower, but she could make out, "...wanted to see if Brienne was home."

"That's an interesting question." Margaery's voice was wry. "Is Brienne home at twelve o'clock in the morning? Sure! But is she _awake_ at twelve o'clock in the morning? Who knows?"

Jaime responded with, "You're awake. Is my bestie a grandma already?" His rich voice chuckled.

Margaery let out a loud, windy sigh. "What do you need Jaime? We're not hungover so coconut water wont be necessary." 

There was a pause. "Margaery have I offended you in anyway?"

Another pause. "Hmm, Jaime. I don't know. You're here at mid-"

Brienne felt it was enough. "Margaery!" She called, bursting out of her room more loudly than she'd expected.

Both Jaime and Marge looked at her as she approached. She waved at Jaime, who smiled. "Jaime, it's good to see you." She said, jerking a thumb toward her room down the hall. "Jaime why don't you wait for me in my room and we can hang out."

He bowed dramatically and thanked her. "I'll await my lady in her chambers." He said, stepping over the threshold and starting down the hall. 

When her room door closed Marge rounded on Brienne. "What do you think you're doing?" She asked in a furious whisper.

"What do you think _you're_ doing!?" Brienne countered, also whispering. "Stop trying to run the guy off!"

"I'm not trying to run him off, I'm trying to protect you!" Marge whispered, poking Brienne in the shoulder. 

"I appreciate it." Brienne whispered, earnestly. "But I'm an adult. You have to let me do this on my own."

Margaery turned sidelong from her and crossed her arms over her chest. "I think you're making a mistake." She said at normal volume. Then whispering, "I mean, why the fuck is he here right now? He couldn't find a better time to visit 'milady'? Like the day time? This smells like a booty call to me."

Brienne would not allow Marge to vex her. "Well I'm not gonna just throw him out. He's here ok? I will talk to him and I will bring up what you said." 

"Not from me!" Margaery whisper-growled. "From you! These things should be coming from you!"

"Ok. I will talk to him." Brienne whispered urgently. "I'll have you know, I've been following your advice this whole time."

"That's good." Marge nodded. "Well, fine." She conceded. "If you're going to deal with him now, then you'd better get something out of it."

Brienne couldn't promise that. "I will."

"And no more of this bullshit until he's your boyfriend" Marge warned, heading off to her room.

Brienne bowed her head. "Yes septa."

Brienne went to her room as soon as Margaery's door closed. She held onto the knob, collecting her courage before twisting and entering.

Brienne's room was big, bigger even than Jaime's bedroom and his private bath combined. She found Jaime standing in the middle of her room, playing with her cirque silks she'd been using for practice. His coat was off, hanged on the back of her computer chair.

"Don't break anything, now." Brienne called to him.

Jaime stopped what he was doing immediately, and gave Brienne a guilty smile. "I wasn't trying to mess up your equipment." He said, remorsefully. "Just trying to figure out how you use this." He backed away from the flowing sheet.

"I meant don't break any bones." She laughed at him quietly.

"Maybe you can come and give me a demonstration." He was moving closer to her.

She wagged a finger at him. "Uh uh. We've had our dance, but I don't share my talents for free. Even with friends." She folded her arms over her chest and turned her nose up at him. Play haughty.

Jaime grinned. "You've grown so fucking much." He pulled something out of his pocket and showed it to her. "Guess I'll be getting an eyeful in the front row on Thursday." He waved the circus ticket before her eyes.

Brienne's eyes widened. "Jaime! How? I know you said you wanted to see the show, but the tickets have been sold out since last week!"

It was Jaime's turn to act haughty. "I'm a Lannister." And that was all the answer he needed.

"Just so." She'd been smiling, but her lips fell a bit. "Is that the reason for the late night visit? Wanted to show me your ticket?"

Jaime had the grace to blush. "I'm sorry about that. I was with Tyrion, celebrating...and..." He cocked his head to the side, curiously. "I really pissed Marge off today, huh?"

Brienne shrugged, trying to play nonchalant. "Eh, she likes her beauty sleep..."

Jaime was still looking at her in that curious way. He bit his lip. "Did you tell her, about us?"

Briennes mouth fell open, and her cheeks flamed. So he was going to drop the sex subject on her, just like that!? "I...uh." She tried, picking at the sleeve of her robe.

"Because I don't mind if you did tell her." His face was red too, Brienne saw. "Unless, you didn't want others to know?" The lilt in his voice was nervous.

Brienne stared at him for a beat, before saying, "It doesn't bother me, Jaime. Why are you asking that?" She wished she could understand what he was feeling. She hoped she was giving him the right answers.

He raised a shoulder in an awkward shrug. "Well, the other day when you left my apartment, it just seemed like you ran out of there. I was afra... I thought you might not want Tyrion or anyone to know. Or that you regretted it or something." He lowered his eyes.

How could he think she regretted it? After she poured all of herself into him. She closed the distance between them and touched his shoulder. "Jaime I don't regret it at all." She told him as earnestly as she could. _I've wanted you always_.

Something in his eyes flashed. "Me neither." He breathed, and pulled her into a hug. All Brienne wanted in that moment was to fall into his embrace and let him make her feel loved. But she remembered.

She pulled away from him faster than he'd wanted, she could tell. "Jaime." She peaked into his confused green eyes and asked, "How was your date?"

She studied his face, looking for shame or anger. He blinked at her. "My date?"

"With...with Spearl?"

He looked like he was puzzling something out. "Oh! Pearl!" He closed his eyes and sighed. "I didn't go on the date with her." He said slowly.

And now he was watching her. Brienne was surprised. The question 'why' was on her lips, but she had to fight herself not to ask. It wasn't her business. "That's good." She said, and immediately regretted it. "I mean...if you couldn't do it, then..that was right..."

Jaime was grinning at her. "Yes I couldn't do it."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Dont grin at me! We spent all that time planning for it." _And even longer fucking_.

Jaime shrugged his shoulders. "I changed my mind about it." 

Because of me? She couldn't voice the question, even though she longed to do so. But it had to be. He'd bought a ticket to her show. He probably, hopefully wasn't interested in this other woman anymore. Brienne's heart felt light. Lighter than it had in a while, she guessed. 

She sighed and took a seat on her bed. Jaime was watching her from the middle of the room. "Well, come on." She patted the space beside her and asked, "So what were you and Tyrion celebrating?" 

He took the seat beside her and slipped his feet out of his boots. "Nothing really," he said vaguely. "Signed the deed to my house."

"Jaime! That's wonderful!" She exclaimed. "Though I'm a little jealous you didn't invite me to your celebration." 

Jaime bumped his shoulder into hers. "I might have if you hadn't started ignoring my texts." He chided her. Then he chuckled "It was a brother thing. And more so, it was Tyrion trying his hardest to get me drunk-thing."

"Ah." Was all Brienne said. But then another question hit her. "Does Tyrion know? About us?"

Jaime turned to her fully on the bed. "Absolutely." 

"Absolutely?" She repeated.

Jaime nodded. "According to him, it was obvious."

"Oh was it? Why's that now?"

"Well," Jaime ticked off his fingers, "we were there having breakfast in the morning, you ran out of there like a bat out of hell and I was only wearing my apron with you so..."

Brienne laughed. "I'm happy to know you don't care if he knows."

"I would have told him myself." Jaime declared. He narrowed his eyes at her. "So, Brienne? Why were you doing it?" 

"Doing what?"

"Why did you start ignoring my texts?"

 _Oh_. "Oh. Uh...I was working a lot and stuff." Her face grew hot as she stammered.

He was still gazing rather shrewdly. "Is that so?"

Pushing through with the lie she said "Yes! Plus a call wouldn't have hurt, you know."

His hand touched hers and she lifted her palm so he could take it. "I apologize for being so thoughtless. I was interviewing around." 

"How did it go, at the station?" Brienne asked him, remembering he mentioned his interview with the news.

He let out a heavy, sad sigh. "You were right, Brienne. This is a very big city. There were _so many_ people there. I don't think I'm getting a call back."

She could easily relate to his pain from rejection. She squeezed his hand. "Even if you don't get it there, you'll find a place that's perfect for you."

His smile was soft, and sorry. "I know." He said quietly. "I've been busy preparing other stuff too." He told her.

Preparing what? She pondered. His fingers traced the lines in her hand. "I feel like there's something you're not telling me." He said to her. 

Her heart rate increased. "About the texts? Or lack thereof?" She swallowed as his fingers tickled and toyed with the skin of her wrist. "I guess I could have sent you a message."

"That would have been nice." His fingers encircled her wrist, still playing with her hand. "But I know there was a reason you were ignoring me."

"I...I wanted to see something."

"To see something? I wonder what." His green eyes travelled up the length of her arm to her face. The pupils had gone wide and dark. Somehow, his hand had found it's way to the collar of her robe.

"Oh I know." He said, as though he knew the answer to his own question. "You wanted to see if I still wanted you. Is that right?"

"Yes." He was kissing her before the word passed her lips. She grasped his neck, holding him close as their tongues met in a sweet smooth slide. When they broke apart, the both sighed into each other.

"I'm sorry if I made you think otherwise." Jaime panted, resting his forehead against hers. 

Brienne climbed into his lap and he gripped her ass once she was comfortably seated. She attacked him, devouring his lips, raking her fingers through his silky golden hair. Jaime moaned into her mouth, squeezing her ass with one hand and working her robe off her shoulders with the other. 

When she was rid of the fuzzy robe, she stopped Jaime from nipping at her neck and pushed him backward on the bed. Jaime went easily. Gazing at her in awe. 

She perched herself on him, holding onto his shoulders, and peered down into his beautiful face. He was smiling at her boldness. 

The sound of Margaery banging out of her bedroom and stomping in the hall made them both jump. Brienne regained her position of control and said to Jaime, "We can't be loud, or else Marge will decapitate us both."

Jaime nodded. "I understand. I just want to feel you." He was breathless. She kissed him with everything she had, touching him everywhere.

Jaime's cock was a stiff hot bar between her legs. She ground down against him, loving and hating how her panties were sticking to her. She pulled Jaime's sweater off in one swoop. When they'd been together before, she hadn't been able to really appreciate him the way he had done her.

She sucked and licked his neck. One side, then the other, then she latched on to his Adam's apple, which had his breath shuddering in his chest. 

His pecks were hard as she nipped his golden skin. It amazed her how consistently even his complexion was. He chuckled and squirmed when she tasted his nipples . Her nails scraped kittenishly down his sides, dipping into the ridges between his muscles.

He inhaled sharply when her tongue swiped his lower belly. He wanted her. The imprint of his erection in his pants was a mouthwatering indicator. She undid them slowly. Brienne wanted Jaime to scream her name. She wanted everything else erased from his mind, except for her.

He assisted her in removing his pants and boxer briefs and she took a moment to just gaze upon his masculine beauty. He was marble dipped in gold. Strong long legs, smooth satiny skin. His long thick manhood was laying against his lower belly, waiting for her attention.

She took him in her hand and squeezed from the base to the tip, considering its thickness and weight. Jaime shivered and gazed at her with lust filled eyes. She leaned forward to plant a kiss on his head, and she saw him clench his fists on the bed. She did it again, then took him into her mouth. 

Jaime's belly and ribs tightened as she tasted him. Teasing his head with her tongue, then going down his shaft as far as her throat allowed. Her fist covered the distance her mouth couldn't reach. Jaime was trying to be quiet, but he couldn't hold in the moans she was evoking from him. His hand stroked her cheek and the back of her neck as she went down on him. 

Brienne had been wet, practically the moment she saw Jaime sit down on her bed. But now the heat, the stickiness, the pressure for release was becoming unbearable. She lifted her long shirt up to touch herself.

Jaime noticed immediately. "Let me help you with that." He said hoarsely. Brienne released his cock from her mouth with a wet pop. She licked her lips. "What do you want to do?" She asked him.

"Come over here and turn around for me."

She did, so that her hip bumped against his head. He was up on his elbow and immediately started tugging at her panties once she was in reaching distance. She lifted her knees one at a time until they were off and she was bare from the waist down.

Jaime held her panties in his hand, mesmerized. "Gods you get so wet, so sweet." He gasped. He put them away, laid down and slid his head in the between the vee of her legs.

"Sit down a little more, will you?"

"Jaime..." She started, feeling insecure. But then she thought _fuck it_ , and said, "If you die, then you die."

He chuckled, his warm breath washing over her lips. "Either suffocate me or drown me. I'm in heaven already." Then his tongue stroked her folds and Brienne whimpered. He was kissing her, sucking her, licking her like a thirsty man in an oasis. Brienne was panting and trembling so much, that she forgot she was supposed to be giving him pleasure too. So she did.

She laved Jaime's manhood with her tongue before enveloping him in her mouth. He groaned against her cunt, but kept pleasuring her. It was harder for Brienne. Every wet swipe of his tongue over her clit made her quiver. She was sure her teeth had scraped Jaime at one point, but he seemed to be enjoying it, if his hip movements were any indicator.

When he pushed and wiggled his finger inside her, all coherent thought left Brienne. She was only able to lick Jaime's head as he coaxed and stroked her. "Yes, that's it." He whispered to her between licks. "Rain on me."

He was a god at making her cum; worshipping her body like it was his salvation. Brienne took Jaime's cock back into her mouth and tried to give him as best as she could, moaning around him.

  
That feeling; the tingling, the build up and pressure was on her. She felt her knees slipping on the bed, fighting to get closer to the stimulation Jaime was bestowing. He was relentless. His fingers thrusted, his tongue lashed her. And her damn broke and Brienne knew she made a sound that was loud enough for Margaery to hear. But she couldn't stop it, just as she couldn't stop the wave after wave of orgasmic bliss that Jaime rung from her. She collapsed forward, resting her head on his thigh, spent. Jaime slipped from underneath her and sat behind her on his knees.

"Ready for part two, killer?" He joked.

She glared at him from behind, and he fell on her. His hands were underneath her long night shirt, holding her breasts. His lips were on her neck, then her cheek. She turned her head so she could feel the press of his lips on hers, taste the slick of his tongue.

He took off her shirt then he pushed her to her hands and knees and grasped her hips. "Do you want me like this?" His voice was harsh with passion. Brienne arched back toward him and mumbled, "Yes." He pressed his head against her entrance and stroked her teasingly. 

She was dripping and aching for him to fill her so she pushed back on him again. His head penetrated. Brienne wiggled her hips at him, coaxing him dive. He teased her with cruel, shallow strokes.

She ducked her head and growled, "Fuck me, Jaime! Rough."

He pushed into her all the way, and pulled out. "Oh?" He did it again, evil tease. She whimpered. "Well as my impatient lady commands." He thrusted into her hard and deep. Brienne threw her ass back into him, absorbing him, gasping with every thrust forward. His cock stretched her, caressed her on the inside, filled places that not even her toys could reach.

"Just like that, Brienne." Jaime grunted. He bent over her. She felt his chest against her back, and he showered her back with kisses. His hand came around to pet her clit. "Gods you're such a juicy _wench_."

She spread her knees wider and he pounded into her. One hand on her shoulder, the other rubbing her cunt, his teeth biting her back, mouth saying encouraging, nonsensical, dirty, lusty...

"Jaime!" She squealed. She threw herself back into him a few times before her pleasure took her over. She shook hard with her orgasm, and Jaime worked her through it, stroking her cunt from the inside out. Her muscles squeezed around him and he was a wand of hot steel inside her. But he wasn't finished. His hand grabbed onto her chest, between her breasts like a seatbelt, and he lifted her up so they were back to chest with each other, both on their knees. He was rough, like she asked, thrusting into her dripping canal. Fucking her to completion. He bit her shoulder hard when he came inside her, a muffled groan of his bliss.

He fell forward with her on the bed, and carefully slid himself out of her before rolling over. They stared at the ceiling catching their breath as their sweat cooled them.

Jaime rested his head on one elbow and looked at her, still breathing deeply. He touched her stomach with a long wide hand. " _Brienne_ ," he said to her in what sounded like a low moan. "We need to talk. Like, really talk." He said.

Brienne nodded at him. "After my show," she said hazily. "After my show."

He leaned over and kissed her. It wasn't frenzied like the ones they shared earlier. It was sweet, and long, and warm enough to bring tears to her eyes. 

He couldn't stay. They had their work. But Brienne felt it, as she walked him to her front door. _It_ really could happen between them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Ah! The conclusion! Just a bit of fluff to end it all. This story has been such a fun experience. Many thanks to all the people who read, gave kudos and left comments. You've made my summer soooo much better! 
> 
> [Mood: FKJ & Bas - Risk](https://youtu.be/fUG2g0W9rFA)
> 
> And this is the last song, incidentally, theme song of this whole story. Enjoy!

"You were magnificent!" Jaime gushed when they were finally alone. Margaery had left them early so they could talk and so she could finish making preparations for Brienne's victory dinner at _Finer_ _íe_ , the Myrish restaurant.

That gave Brienne and Jaime an hour together before they met with the gang.

"When you were up in those aerial silks and you made yourself fall like forty feet!" He clutched his chest. "I think my heart jumped into my throat, or my stomach... well I don't know where my heart went but it wasn't in the right place." He was so excited he popped off the sidewalk for a effect.

Brienne chuckled and shoved her hands into her coat pockets. "So you're my biggest fan now?"

"The most enormous. I'm going back next week."

Brienne's cheeks reddened at that, beyond the cold. "Every show is different, you know." She told him with a smile. "And you'd better watch out. Margaery will kill you for the top fan spot."

He bowed. "Challenge gladly accepted."

A few blocks up ahead of them, the Winterfest Outdoor Festival was in full swing at King's Landing Central Park. "Winterfest is here. Shall we go?" He asked her, as the bright lights came into view.

"Only for a little while."

They walked shoulder to shoulder on the sidewalk, and Jaime kept bumping into her, on purpose no doubt. "So..." Jaime purred.

"So..?" Brienne answered, bumping him back.

"Do you want a treat or a gift?" He asked her.

The question surprised her. Butterflies took flight in her belly. "We're eating soon. Why would you want to get me a gift?"

"Because this is our second date." He bumped her again.

Her mouth fell open. She clucked her tongue and their steps slowed. "You are the worst date planner I've ever met." She said annoyed, but then she hooked her elbow in his. "What kinda gift do you want to get me, anyways?"

"I don't know...a stuffed animal, a new scarf, a diamond ring?" He laughed at that last one, but she saw him glimpse her out the corner of his eye.

She stopped walking then. "I don't get you, Lannister." She looked into his eyes and saw that they were glittering in the streetlight glow.

He grew solemn. "You get me better than anyone else in this world." He touched her waist lightly.

"No I don't!" She wanted to stomp her foot. "What are you doing? What are _we_ doing?"

"We're on a date."

She gave him an annoyed look. "You know what I mean."

He sighed. "We're on a date celebrating how amazing you are." He said it in such an infuriatingly simple way she almost kicked him.

"Is that it? We're just celebrating me? What about Spearl? What about the condoms I saw you buying? Why did you ask me to come and help for a date with her, and then _you_ turn around and seduce me?" She had to control her voice because they were getting looks from passersby.

His face sank. "I fucked up, huh?"

She actually did attack him, then. She grabbed the collar of his coat and hauled him closer to her. "You fucked up? Is that what you have to say? Are you out of your mind!?"

He breathed deeply and said, "Out of my mind with love for you."

She shook head, feeling her eyes fill up with tears. "Are saying that just because I fucked you first? Because Spearl..."

" _Brienne_." Jaime's voice sang. "Spearl, Pearl. She's not real. I made her up."

Brienne blinked at him. "What!?"

She saw his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed. Brienne let him go and stared at him. "I made her up, Brienne. Pearl is not real. I was going to say Sapphire, but that would have been obvious, yeah? And the condoms...well, I knew if you wanted me, I would be loving you so much I might get you pregnant." He eyed her up. "You're not are you?"

"Jaime, you idiot!" Brienne roared. He looked troubled.

"Why didn't you just tell me the truth? Or..." She slapped her forehead. "Do something completely different? Do you know how heartbroken I was when I found out you wanted another woman? When I've loved you for years? You come home, and I thought we might finally be together."

"I didn't know that, Brienne!" He held up a hand when her lips parted to speak. "I wanted it, but how could I know? You kept bragging about all the dates you'd been having." Her belly sank at her lies. "And how not?" His eyes lowered. His voice lowered. "Why would you want a sisterfucker who can't even plan a date? I can't even find a job. I lied about Spearl so I wouldn't seem so pathetic."

Her heart ached for him. "I thought you and Tyrion were meeting with your inheritance lawyer?"

He barked out a laugh. "We did. But it was from my mother's will. I was, and am, still very much disowned from Tywin."

Brienne frowned, as she often did, at Jaime's father's odium. "I don't understand why you feel like you aren't enough. For me."She stepped forward and framed his cheeks with her hands.. "Jaime, you are a _good man_!" She said fiercely. "You chose to pursue your own dream despite the pressure on you. You're talented and smart and creative! I respect you! And..." She took a long, deep breath. "And I haven't been dating around."

"No?" He asked her, earnestly sounding relieved. His hands came up to hold hers, pulling her ever closer.

Brienne shook her head. "Just had one bad relationship that went sour." She shrugged her shoulders and gave him a shy look. "I didn't want you to think I was the same awkward loser that I was in college."

He touched her cheek, a leather gloved hand. "I could never ever think that about you. You are amazing to me. It wouldn't surprise me if you did have the men lining up. You deserve to be loved." He stroked her cheek with his thumb. "You _are_ loved." He said, eyes burning into her.

She kissed him. She couldn't help it. His tongue smoothed over hers. Then they parted and gazed at each other. "So now what?" Brienne asked, savoring the taste of his love on her lips.

He gave her a sweet, fond grin. "How about I win you a cheap prize, and we announce to everyone that we're together at dinner?"

She laughed softly. " I want the biggest, cheapest prize they got!"

"Can do, my lady."

***

"Sorry we're late." Brienne apologized to everyone as they took their seats. Her tiny teddy dragon was tucked under her arm.

Daenerys, Jon, Tyrion, Shae, Margaery, Grey Worm, and Missandei were all seated around the table, expecting them. Everyone cheered Brienne's name and clapped.

"Thank you, everyone." She was blushing. Jaime put his arm around her shoulder.

Margaery watched them with a smile. "So you did it? For real?"

Brienne's blush depended and Jaime squeezed her shoulder. "Jaime and I are together now, everyone." She told the group in her long-suffering, loving way. "Thought y'all would wanna know."

There was a collective, audible sigh around the table. "Well, finally!" It was Daenerys who spoke first. Brienne was surprised by that and she laughed. They all did. "Jaime's been asking to come back to Westeros for a year now."

"I say _fucking_ finally too." Tyrion said, raising a glass. "To fools who take forever."

Jaime and Brienne hadn't ordered drinks, so Margaery handed hers to Brienne. "To ' _it was totally obvious_!'" She cheered. There was a hearty round of hear hears.

Brienne looked to Jaime. "We're we really the only ones who didn't know?"

He shrugged and kissed her. "We're dumb like that, I guess."

The end.


End file.
